Something New
by lauren61425
Summary: A/U Cat and Vincent are in college, Catherine is a very awkward girl who is trying to learn and live her life :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is my first EVER fanfic! I'd thought I'd try and be more creative with my time. Please review and let me know your thoughts, critic is welcome as long as it's pleasantly put ;) Also please be aware I am British so some things might be spelt slightly different, although I chose to spell the 'Mom' this way because of course the characters are American ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quiet that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Catherine Chandler was about to embark on one of her scariest adventures yet- College, This might not sound all that scary but for a self-proclaimed hermit this was kind of a big deal.

She didn't lock herself away because she didn't look 'right' and probably wouldn't be socially excepted, If anything she was easily one of the most prettiest Freshman to arrive at Princeton.

Catherine had long, very straight, brunette hair. Her little sister Heather had always been envious of the fact Catherine never once had to invest in a pair of hair straighteners. She was petite which gave off a vibe of helplessness although Catherine being helpless was not the case, Far from it indeed!

And she had the most confusing eyes, you could never tell if they were Green or Hazel – it depended on how the light was catching her face at that particular moment making them all the more enticing.

So- Here she was, first day, trying to find her room.

Catherine walked down the long narrow corridor scanning the door numbers.

"_510,511,512 ahh 513_"

She opened the door and ploughed straight into a wall of body.

"Ohh, Uhh, Sorry!" Catherine breathed out with her eyes to the ground.

"Uhh, That's okay, Do you always make a habit of barging through doors? If so I better warn your roommate!"

Catherine looked up as soon as she heard the male's voice and her cheeks turned redder than they already were. She took a long look (Maybe too long) at him she might be a hermit and inexperienced when it came to things such as boys, But she wasn't dead, especially when said boy had a face like his-God like!

"No, sorry I just, n-nerves I wanted to get in my room as soon as possible" She explained with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, Well I'm Vincent- Vincent Keller. I'm just here helping Tess, your roommate, move her stuff in."

Catherine stood there awkwardly for a moment then realising she hadn't even introduced herself, as she was about to a tall girl with a bright smile came in the room.

"I'm Tess" She beamed with her hand held out waiting for Catherine to shake it.

Catherine pretended not to notice not because she wanted to be rude, but it was that stupid anxiety thing she had going on. She settled for giving a half wave instead.

"And this is Vincent" Tess continued on.

"We've met" Vincent piped in. "She walked into me on her way in here"

Vincent explained, making Catherine's cheeks turn beetroot yet again. "_God- I'm such a clutz_"

"Well.. Does this 'She' have a name?" Tess inquired.

This time it was Vincent's cheeks that burned remembering he hadn't even bothered to ask her name.

"My names Catherine – Catherine Chandler, you can call me Cat though everyone else does"

"Well Cat it's nice to meet you roomie, we're gonna have a lot of fun in room 513"

"How can you tell?"

"I have good intuition about this stuff, trust me!" Tess announced whilst throwing Cat a wink.

Vincent cleared his throat.

"Well I've gotta get going, I'll uh leave you two roomies to get better acquainted, I'll see you later." Vincent said to Tess more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, sure" She replied not even giving him a second glance.

Vincent stopped and gave the room one final look over and Catherine too before leaving.

Catherine had just finished putting the last of her stuff away; she took a look round the room. It was nice for a dorm room.

Her bed was on the left as you walked in Tess' the right, there was a big window in the wall between their beds. They both had bedside tables and a desk at the end of the beds, Tess had some posters of her favourite boy band on her side and Catherine some cutesy trinkets on shelves.

They had a nice Cream fluffy rug in the middle of the room (courtesy of Tess' mom) Tess had an Orange bed set and Catherine's Teal and some Orange and Teal lamps on their respective desks. All in all even though they had different styles they mashed quiet well, the room already felt homely which almost never happens in dorms. Luckily they even had their own toilet; the door leading to it was next to Tess' desk.

They still had a communal shower but at least they didn't have to trek through the hallways if they had the sudden urge to pee at night.

Catherine didn't have class for a week yet- none of them did. This week was supposed to be about getting comfortable and making friends before you had no time to have friends because you're swamped with work. But Catherine didn't come here to make friends that had NEVER been her strong point – She was too awkward. So what in the hell was she supposed to do for one whole week?!

It was 6'0clock when Catherine's stomach let her know it was time to eat; she decided to venture down to the food hall. She had to eat right?

"_Please don't let anyone talk to me, I've met at least one too many people already today and its only day_ _1_" Catherine thought rather wearily.

Luckily Cat wasn't subject to any interruptions over dinner.

When she got back to the dorm Vincent was there "_Does he not have a dorm of his own_?"

Catherine decided to just sit and read, she loved to read it was one of her passions getting lost in a book and not having to deal with her own life – her own very boring life! She probably would have majored in English had her father not been as pleased as to hear she was considering Law after him. So, Law it was.

Tess and Vincent were messing around playing some silly online game, it was nearing on 9PM not late by teen standards, but by Catherine's it was a different matter.

She was getting tired and grouchy; she was pushing herself to read on, not wanting to spoil their fun. I mean what right did she have to do that? Catherine didn't know them! They were acquaintances, Cat and Tess were going to be living together for at least 1 College year, and So Cat didn't want to come off as a total bitch.

Vincent left around 11, much to Cats relief; she finally drifted off with one last thought "_One day down- a million more to go_"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, Thank You all so much for your reviews I'm glad to see you like it! I hope chapter 2 won't disappoint! Also I want to give special thanks to ErickaBff123 for helping me choose the name for my story and for reading through the chappys for me :) If you haven't been reading her fic 'The Situation' go check it out it's amazing ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Catherine woke up the next morning slightly less grouchy.

She grabbed some clothes, black skinny jeans a white lacy blouse and to complete her ensemble white Vans, and headed to the showers. Tess was still zonked out in bed.

Catherine stepped into her cubicle, as the water hit her she exhaled in relief, the tension in her back diminishing by the second. It was going to take her a while to get used to her new bed (Dorm beds not so comfortable).

After one of the best showers in what seemed like years Cat headed back to her room.

She opened the door to find…

You guessed it Vincent, "_Seriously does this guy not have his own room_?"

"Hey Catherine"

"Hi" Was Cats meek reply.

She glanced around the room noticing one vital person was missing.

"Uhum where's Tess?" Cat asked in more of a squeak than an actual voice.

"Oh, She went to get some muffins and stuff from the food hall, we're gonna eat then go bowling with some friends. You in?"

Cat took a while to even register what he was saying she was too busy taking in his features- his brilliant features.

Vincent had short brown hair, Army style, unmistakably Brown eyes – Deep Brown eyes the kind that sucks you in and never let you look away.

He had stubble all along his jaw line and in a goatee shape; normally Cat wasn't a fan of stubble but on him, on him it worked. "_Anything would look great on him! Ughh gutter Cat, You ever heard of it? cos your about to go there, we don't do boys remember that involves actually having to **hold** a conversation_!"

And muscles- lots of them, you could see them through his shirt when he moved.

"Uhh, Catherine?"

"Oh sorry, No, Thanks I'm gonna pass"

Tess came back soon after, it didn't take them long to eat and then they left.

Cat pottered around her room "_Well this is exciting_!" She plonked herself on her bed and started pulling at the fabric of her bed set. "_Maybe I should of gone bowling, I mean I promised mom and dad I would actually try to start living!"_

Cat picked up her phone and called home.

"Hi mom"

"Hey sweetheart, Thomas, Heather, Cat's on the phone" Her mother bellowed down the receiver.

"Jeez mom I want to keep my eardrums yanno?"

"Sorry, I'm putting you on speaker kay?"

Her mom did it even before Cat could say fine.

"Hi Cat!" they all said in unison. "How are you? What's school like? Is your roommate nice? Met any hot guys yet?"

"Whoa. Guys slow down! I'm okay, overwhelmed. School hasn't started yet remember this is 'get to know your surroundings week'. She seems nice, smiley, thinks were going to have a great fun time- she doesn't know me well, I don't do fun! And Heather SERIOUSLY?! It's only been a day!"

"So? It takes less than a day to get a guy's attention Cat, even YOU should know that!" Her little sister whined.

"Wait what is this about 'you don't do fun'? Cat I thought you promised to actually get out? Come on honey your young go out enjoy yourself before one day you wake up and it's all gone!" Her dad rushed out.

"Okay, okay Dad. I'll try I promise next thing I get asked too I'll say yes."

"Swear!" Her mother demanded.

"Cross my heart" Cat said with a slight smile.

"Good, Well we'll let you go, so you can live" Her mom said half laughing.

"Bye"

"Bye, See ya, Love you!" The three Chandlers yelled back.

Cat looked at the clock seeing it was lunchtime, so she roamed down to the food hall.

After lunch she took a stroll through campus taking in the old buildings wondering what story's the walls would tell if they could speak. There was a large area of grass with trees scattered around and couples cuddled up having picnics in the beautiful September sun.

When she finally got back it was around 4 and decided to read through some of her shiny new Law books to waste time. An hour later Tess and Vincent came back playing on the same game they were last night for a further 3 hours.

When Vincent left Cat gathered the courage to talk to Tess.

"Tess?" She said somewhat unsure.

"Yeah?" Tess was light and breezy; it couldn't be that hard to talk to her. Right?

"Umm look I know Vincent is your boyfriend and everything, but, does he have to spend every waking moment here?" Cat's voice was more a whisper.

"Boyfriend? Vincent? Eww NO! Vincent is like another one of my brothers! What an earth gave you that idea?" Tess asked with distaste in her mouth.

"Well it's just that, w-well he's here all the time, I just a-assumed." Cat stammered now rather embarrassed.

"No definitely not my boyfriend, and as for the always here thing it's only been a day! How do you know he's gonna be here all the time?"

"You're right I'm sorry! I'm not tryna be the roommate from hell. It's, It's just I don't do well meeting new people, And I'm here having to meet my roommate, her _friend_ and everyone else in-between." Cat explained emphasising the 'Friend' when it came to Tess' and Vincent's' relationship status.

"No, its' okay you have the right to ask after all its' your room too! And as for the meeting new people part, you met me yesterday I'm old people now. So it just us, you and me - your 'old' roommate hanging out!" Tess stated with a smirk.

This earned a giggle from Cat, which in return made Tess laugh so hard she couldn't breathe thanks to the very strange sounds coming out of Cats mouth!

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the craziest laugh?" Tess asked once she could breathe again.

"Once or twice." Cat smiled.

"Listen" Tess started- "how about tomorrow we take a girly day, no Vincent or anyone else for that matter and get to know each other?"

"Yes I'd love that" Cat beamed.

The next day the girls got up and dressed, it was a warm day so Tess opted for ¾ length Jeans, a Grey tee and Grey plimsoll type shoes. Cat had put her favourite pair of denim shorts on Black vest top and Black flip-flops.

They spent all day roaming around the shops, giggling and pigging out on food that was sure to give them a spot outbreak!

Cat was starting to feel really comfortable with Tess and vice versa.

As at they were walking through the streets Cat was too busy paying attention to what Tess was saying rather than looking where she was going. _Whooosh_! Cat fell to the floor all the air knocked out of her. She looked up and realised she walked straight into a hot dog vendor and currently had lots of Mustard and Ketchup all over her! "_Great and again I spoil the day by being a total clutz_!"

Cat was just about ready for the ridicule sure to come her way, when Tess turned around and shouted "Free hot dogs on me and free sauces on my friend" She picked up a hot dog scooped a dollop of sauce from Cat's top with it and took a huge bite! Then she laughed uncontrollably.

And it helped, for the first time in her life Cat had finally found someone she was close to calling a best friend, and it felt good!

When they got home, they cleaned themselves up and passed out on their beds.

The next few days had consisted of more shopping (Which they should probably stop because their dorm was running out of room) and Vincent popping in and out to hang with Tess.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again :) I hope you guys liked the last chapter! So I just want to start by saying sorry in advanced this chapter is shorter than my previous ones I'll try not to make this a regular occurrence, but, it just seemed like a good place to end it. Please review I like to know if you guys are still enjoying :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

It was now Saturday- their last free day as tomorrow everyone would most likely be recovering from partying all night or in Cats' case, stressing over what to wear!

Most of the day had been spent walking around campus figuring out where all her classes were and timing it so she wouldn't be late; this was a major pet peeve for Cat.

Tess had gone out with other friends, she'd invited Cat but she declined not wanting to be the roommate who always had to be around - because she had no one else.

Tess got home around 8pm; they had both been reading some random books for a little while when Tess' phone chimed.

**Tess, party at mine in an hour!**

**Bring Catherine too!**

**V**

**X**

"That was Vincent he's having a party and he said for you to come too!" Tess said matter-of-factly.

Cat was about to say no (as always) when her voice in her head sounding a lot like her parents started "_Come on Cat remember your young live a little bit, it won't be that bad!"_

"O-kay, but I'm only staying for a bit."

"Great! Now, what to wear?" Tess exclaimed.

Tess came out of the toilet room 45 minutes later in a little black dress and heels with her hair pinned up.

Cat was sat on her bed looking like she was about to throw up!

"Cat you'll be fine! I'll be there the whole time, look, wear this."

Tess held up tight Black Jeans a Purple silk vest style top that was longer at the back than the front with matching Purple sued open toed shoes.

Tess applied some mascara, light blusher and clear shiny lip-gloss on both girls. Cat stood in front of the mirror looking a little un-comfortable.

"You look fine Cat, trust me! In fact you look better than fine, you look HOT!"

Cat looked at herself again trying to breathe. _"Hot, looking hot is exactly what I'm afraid of! That means attention. I don't like attention!" She thought to herself._

Just as they were about to leave their room Tess stopped Cat, took Cats hair band out and smoothed her hair down a bit.

Cats' hair was now cascading down her back and around her shoulders in slight waves, after having it up in a bun since she'd washed it earlier.

They arrived at Vincent's and Cat looked up in wonder. "Wow Vincent lives here?! I was expecting a dorm."

She was looking up at a massive house, White with Blue shutters yanno the type you see in the magazines advertising the perfect house.

"No silly, he's two years above us they don't have to live in dorms. But, he does have to live on campus and be a part of a Fraternity as part of his scholarship deal." Tess explained.

"Oh" Cat mouthed feeling like she should already now that information since she's seen Vincent every day this week apart from one.

They got to the door and Cat felt a sudden wave of anxiety, Tess noticed.

"Think of it this way- if you meet all these 'new' people right now then tomorrow they'll be 'old' again! Then you can spend your first day of classes with all your 'old' classmates!" Tess said only half mocking.

"That is some serious flawed logic you got going on there Tess Vargas." Cat laughed out a little.

They walked in and saw lots of couples stood in hallways playing ferocious tonsil hockey, they looked around for Vincent for a while but couldn't find him.

Tess decided to go to the homemade bar and Cat of course followed, Tess handed Cat a plastic cup full of something.

"What's this?" Cat quizzed Tess.

"I don't know just drink it! It tastes good, fruity!"

Cat took a sip, Tess was right it was fruity with a slight kick, but nice, after a few of those drinks Cat started to loosen up slightly Tess had disappeared about a minute ago in the throng of people, it was a good job the drinks were helping Cat feel brave.

Cat decided to mosey around the house; she walked through the kitchen out the patio doors and came upon a beautiful garden full of Rose bushes. She sat outside for a few minutes then went to go back in, the fresh air had made the alcohol hit her more making her feel warm and tingly all over.

As she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Hey, I'm Scott what's your name sweetie?" Scott was blond, blue eyed, tall a lot taller than Cat and VERY self-confident!

"Uh, it's Cat" and she turned to leave.

"Wait you're not gonna just leave after bumping into me like that are ya?" He sounded super condescending and was currently freaking Cat out!

"Yeah, look sorry about walking into you, but I better find my friend now soo, see ya." She hurried out and turned to leave again, he stopped her by grabbing her arm and pushing up against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So since I was so cruel and the last chapter was tiny, I'd thought I'd treat you to a chappy the day after :D Well here's the next one! I hope you enjoy! ;) As ever please review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Scott had pressed himself up against Cat and she could feel just exactly what he had in mind. "_Go to hell, you slimy prick_." Was all she could think as she felt him rub himself against her ever so slightly he held her hands above her head restraining her, as he crushed his lips to hers, as he tried to force his tongue in her mouth his gripped loosened.

So she seized the moment.

Cat reared her knee up and caught him squarely on the groin, he flinched back and she flung her head forward splitting his lip with her forehead.

"You bitch!" He spat out and went to reach for her again; just as he stepped toward her, Vincent came out grabbed Scott by the scruff of his collar and pushed him against the wall.

_"Yeah, see how you like that you asshole."_ Cat cheered in her head.

"What the hell Vincent!" Scott shouted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Scott?!" Vincent growled out.

"Me? That bitch assaulted me, look at my lip!"

"From what I saw you deserved so much more than that! Now, get your scrawny ass out of here before I beat the shit out of you! And if I ever see you near her again it'll be the last thing you do!" Vincent almost roared.

Scott scampered off as fast as possible knowing Vincent meant every word.

"Catherine are you okay?" Vincent asked Cat, breathing hard trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle." She looked down to the ground.

"Yeah I saw that, you've got good skills Catherine for someone so-so.." Vincent was stuck for words.

"What? Small?" Catherine interrupted.

Vincent's cheeks started to glow pink. "That's not exactly what I meant but, yeah! How'd you learn to defend yourself?"

"My mom, she made me take self-defence classes. My sister and I hated it but mom always says 'you never know when such beautiful girls as you will need defence, especially in the big city!' I guess she was right" Catherine stated somewhat melancholy.

"Well I'm glad she did, I'm so sorry about him"

"Yes about that guy? He's one of your friends?" Cat asked her voice getting higher a notch in surprise.

"Not exactly, I'm friends with his brother Nick- he's inside. He got the good genes, his brother well… You can tell he got the shitty ones! We all tolerate him for Nick's sake but, after tonight, NO WAY!" He had an undertone of anger when he said the last part.

"I'm okay now but I should probably head back to the dorm."

"Where's Tess?"

"I lost her back in there so I should probably find her too."

"Nah I'm sure she's fine Tess is used to these kinds of scenes, knowing her she's probably up in one of the rooms not wanting to be disturbed if you know what I mean." He said with a grin on his face.

"Uh yep, I uh catch ya! Well I should just go then." Cat turned to walk back inside.

"Wait Catherine; let me walk you home Scott might still be around."

He held his hands up in protest before she could protest against him. "I-iii knooow you can take care of yourself, but it would make me feel better, what kind of gentleman would I be otherwise?"

"Okay if you must!" She smiled to herself.

The walk back to the dorms was nice; Cat was starting to feel a little more comfortable around Vincent and had a lot of respect for him after he'd helped her tonight.

"So, Vincent what's your major?"

"Pre-Med, I hope to be a paediatrician one day."

Cat stopped in her tracks "You like kids?" She was surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just, most guys don't admit that."

She looked up at him and caught a twinkle in his eye. "Do you want kids someday, if so how many?" She was suddenly really interested in finding out all about Vincent Keller!

"Definitely. 8 .what about you, same questions?" He answered immediately.

"Whoa 8! Good luck finding a woman who'd give you that many" She laughed. "Umm 3, 3 seems big enough, maybe throw in a dog just so you don't beat me on the challenge scale." They both laughed this time.

They got to Cat's door she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Well…" Vincent sighed.

"Well." Cat mimicked back. "Thanks for walking me back it were rather gentlemanly of you!" she said in a British accent and giggled.

"I aim too please madam." He quipped back in the same accent and they both laughed again.

Catherine was leaning against her door and could feel Vincent's breath on her face, she closed her eyes and the warm tingly feeling the alcohol had given her earlier had returned.

He moved an unintentional step closer and she could feel the heat radiate from his body, she had never felt this way around anyone before. _"Kiss me, kiss me. Please!"_ She was pleading in her head, something she thought she'd never do!

He leaned forward and turned his head to the side of hers whispering in her ear.

"Thank you for coming tonight! And look you made it one whole night without making a fool of yourself! Not that you ever look like a fool to me, especially not tonight- tonight you look incredible. Those Jeans that top, that hair, it looks like you just finished rolling around in bed, so damn beautiful!"

All the while his breath was sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"Uhumm, not true I bumped into an idiot remember?" She muttered out with profusely red hot cheeks because of the way he'd described her and her eyes closed trying to concentrate on what his point even was.

"Still not a fool in my eyes." He said as he moved his head back, when she opened her eyes, he caught her gaze. He was so close- just an inch away from her shiny lips and her from his incredibly plump ones.

He moved forward half an inch….

Then...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they means a lot! Its nice to know you guys are enjoying what I write :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

Just as Catherine let a breathy "Yess" slip from her lips, he pulled back, Cat's eyes flew open searching for any reason he may have stopped. It wasn't like she was about to "_God no! Don't pull back, kiss me_!" She wanted that kiss more than anything; it surprised even her as to how willing she was.

"I-I uh sh-should go!" Vincent uttered out.

"What, why?" Catherine said, not meaning to sound quite as desperate.

"I, I just think this would be a mistake, we're both a little intoxicated and not thinking clearly."

Vincent was trying to be a gentleman, what he didn't realise was, exactly what he'd said!

"_Mistake, this, me! I'd be a mistake?_!" Cat's thoughts were swirling in her head and that was it!

Her defences were back up, in full force!

"Your right! Thank god you came to your senses before we did something stupid, night Vincent. "

With that she turned around and briskly entered her dorm.

Vincent stood outside her door not exactly sure what happened; one minute he was talking to Catherine the next she was slamming the door in his face! He walked back to his place slightly bemused.

Catherine woke up the next day extremely thirsty and with a niggling headache. "_This is exactly why I don't drink_!"

Was the only groggy thought that kept replaying in her head all morning.

After she'd showered, dressed, eaten and taken care of her head, Catherine started to remember quite how close she'd been to kissing Vincent last night!

She was still shocked at how much she had wanted it, the alcohol really helped to loosen her up, but he'd rejected her, teased her even. That was the whole reason Cat didn't do people, especially boys they always had a way of making her feel ½ an inch tall.

Cat was broken from her reverie when Tess came barging in.

"Well, hello, how was your night?" Cat asked with a smirk.

"It was okay, tiring!" Was Tess' reply, who, was smiling like the devil.

"Oh I bet it was!"

Both girls burst out laughing.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get cleaned up, and as much as I would love to stay up and give you the gory details, I'm probably going to be dead to the world as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"That's okay I think I can deal without the 'gory details'." Cat grimaced.

Catherine spent most of her day recovering in bed too, except from her one trip to the library, she needed a new book to escape into.

Tess and Cat woke up and it was Monday, the day Cat had been dreading, Tess' logic of 'old' classmates wasn't working especially since her mingling session was cut off prematurely thanks to Scott!

Cat was on her way to the first class Latin, "_why do we have to learn Latin? Why can't they just translate all of it into English?_"

She got to her first class and could feel the anxiety wash over her, "_Just breathe_" She was chanting to herself. Cat was seated to a girl with strawberry blonde hair, Katie or something like that, she kept trying to talk to Catherine which would have been okay, but this girl had no regard for personal space she kept touching Cat's hand and forearm making Catherine shrink back each time.

Throughout the whole class Cat was trying to keep calm but this girl was not making it easy!

She felt the bile rise up this adding to her anxiety she held it down as hard as she could, but all her efforts where for nought, she threw up right there by the side of her desk, she didn't even have time to make it to a restroom.

That little show emitted a wave of shrieks and laughter at her expense; she grabbed her stuff and ran back to her dorm with tears streaming down her face.

Catherine spent the rest of the day in her bed feeling rather sorry for herself.

When Tess came back she attempted to cheer Cat up.

"Aww Cat it'll be okay, look I'm gonna give you some more of my 'flawed' logic. Okay, you ready? Now they've all seen you in the worst possible situation nothing you do now will faze them." She pointed out, using a soft mothering tone that was helping, but only a little!

"Yeah, somehow that's not all that comforting, but I appreciate the effort." Cat smiled up at Tess whilst wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Come on let's go out and eat pizza."

"So I'm going to leave class today after barfing, then go back tomorrow all spotty because of greasy pizza? The kids in my class are going to have a field day with me." Cat snarked.

"Come on, you know you want too!" Tess sung out.

Tess grabbed Cats arms and pulled her out of bed.

"Now, you have 15 minutes to clean yourself up or I'm dragging you out the door exactly as you are!" Tess demanded.

"Fine" Cat pouted.

When they got to the pizza parlour it was rammed with ravenous students who had worked an appetite up after a long first day.

Cat managed to slip by without too much attention, just the few snide remarks, the girls were enjoying their pizza's when Cat spotted the one person she didn't want to see right now.

"Hi girls." Vincent said with the brightest smile known to man.

"Hey Vince, what's up buddy?" Tess asked.

"Not much, it's only the first day so, pretty easy so far." He chuckled, Vincent looked at Cat, she noticed and tried to look anywhere but at him as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Catherine could I uhh talk to you for a sec?"

"You know what actually I have to be going!" She said flatly.

"Why? I thought we were having dessert?" Tess sounded surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Yeah I just remembered I promised to call my family and let them know how my first day went, my batteries about to die so I have to go and charge it!" She rushed out as she stood up snatching her jacket and purse of the seat.

Tess and Vincent just sat there puzzled.

When Tess got back to the dorm room she spotted Cat sat on her bed looking dis-heartened.

"What's up Cat? Is this about you embarrassing yourself in class?" She was worried.

"No, I'm fine please I don't want you to worry. We're new friends and I don't want you to end up resenting me because I'm such a nervous train wreck!" Cat muttered solemnly.

"I won't, this isn't about the other night between you and Vincent is it?"

Cats head snapped up in surprise "He told you about that?"

"Well he didn't say what happened, all he said was you had a moment and he may have ruined it, so did he?"

"Yes, no, I don't know! I barely know him I'm not the type of girl to swoon around after boys "_boys, who was she kidding, Vincent was a man_!" It was stupid I let the drinks take away some anxiety and well, Vincent put me back in my place!"

"Whatever he did I'm sure he thought it was for the best, if there is one thing I know about Vincent it's – he always tries to do the right thing!" With that Tess sat down and stared into one of her books.

"_Yeah, the right thing apparently was to embarrass me_!" Cat thought bitterly.

The rest of the week went by without too much of a hitch, just the average tripping up and looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone.

Vincent had mostly been avoided too, apart from the few times he'd come to pick Tess up to hang out with friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello you lovely lot! So after a LONG stressful day I decided to post another chapter because your reviews always put a smile on my face! I'm rather happy with this chapter it's my longest one to date! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do! ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few weeks since Catherine's first week of classes and she was finally getting into the swing of things, although she'd still had a few moments of anxiousness and it didn't help one boy in her classes always stared at her like she was a piece of meat, he made her feel so uncomfortable.

She'd been spending time on and off with Tess but she had seemed annoyed about something recently and Cat wasn't sure why!

It was Friday night and Cat had been stuck inside swamped with assignments, she found it pretty ironic her parents had griped at her about going out and enjoying college life, but she never had time to (even if she had wanted too) because college was getting in the way.

Tess came home around 7pm looking miffed; this is pretty much how she'd looked for the past week and a half! Catherine had decided to cut straight to the point and find out what was wrong with her.

"What's the matter Tess? You've seemed really peeved off recently!"

"Nothing!" Tess snapped.

"Well it's obviously something, so spill!" Cat countered.

"What the hell do you care it's not as if it's affecting you, no. You're fine as long as you don't have to see Vincent! So in the mean time I have to play piggy in the middle between someone I grew up with and love dearly and someone who I live with and really like a lot!" Tess went beetroot; she didn't mean to spill her guts like that.

"Tess" Cat whispered tears pricking at her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you feel in the middle."

"I just wish I could spend time with both of you instead of having to split my time, but you've been avoiding him so I can't do that and it gets tiring!"

Tess sighed relived it was all of her chest.

Catherine just sat there in silence not quite sure what to say knowing she hadn't been fair to Tess.

"I'm sorry, look if you want to have him here that's fine, I don't have to like him to be able to be in the same room as him."

Tess muttered a "Will see." That Cat didn't hear. "Fine, are we still on for the concert tomorrow night?" Tess asked doing a complete 1-80 on the conversation.

Cat frowned at the complete change of subject but took it as a sign Tess was done with this conversation.

"Yes of course, I can't wait!" She smiled broadly.

It was now Saturday and again Cat had been busy with assignments, and thinking about her and Tess' conversation last night, she had decided that she shouldn't put Tess in the middle; she really valued Tess as a friend and didn't want to lose her. Tess had been at work all day and they were meeting at the venue of the concert later she'd tell Tess then that she'll try and be nice to Vincent for her.

It was time to start getting ready for the concert Cat took a shower, curled her hair and put on light make up. She had chosen a light Green playsuit to wear with White strappy sandals and a White clutch.

Before leaving she checked her bag making sure she had her phone, keys, money and seat ticket.

She got to the venue, but hadn't spotted Tess yet, deciding that she was probably at her seat Cat went ahead inside, when she got inside Tess' seat was empty, she stood in front of their chairs scanning the room for any sign of her.

"Excuse me miss, I think you have the wrong seat!" Somebody had said, Cat turned around to see…

"Vincent"

"Catherine"

The both exclaimed at the same time.

"What are you doing here?! I was supposed to be meeting Tess!"

They both yelled at each other.

"Tess" They sighed.

This sudden intrusion albeit not his fault, led Cat to regret her earlier decision of being nice to him, so again, she opted for avoidance.

"I'll just leave then." She stated.

"Please don't! Look Tess set us up for a reason let's just adhere to her wishes."

She hated that he was right, but he was, so she agreed to stay, although she was slightly unhappy at the situation her friend had put her in Cat was having a good time, the music lifting her spirits.

During the evening Cat had been glancing at Vincent on and off, taking him in and how great he looked in his dark Blue Jeans and tight Black tee, Vincent too had been doing the same, at one point Cat caught Vincent playing the air guitar along with the musician, she couldn't help but laugh. Vincent noticed but didn't draw any attention to it, in fear that if he did she'd close down again.

As the concert ended everyone from inside the venue poured out into the street, Cat instinctively grabbed onto Vincent's hand afraid that she would lose the one person she knew here in the tidal wave of bodies.

Vincent relished in the feel of her soft delicate hand in his large rough one.

As the other bodies dispersed around them, they both looked down at their hands, Vincent's face began to heat and Catherine was experiencing the same feelings she had the night of the almost kiss, taken aback by the sensations she was feeling, she pulled her hand back and stared at the ground.

"Uhum Catherine" He said clearing his throat "Would you like to get something to eat with me?" Vincent asked almost shy, almost.

She nodded her head unable to actually voice words.

"Great" he beamed "Will you wait for me here 2 secs" he said, holding two fingers up "I just need to run across the street to the ATM".

"Okay" She whispered.

Catherine watched as he jogged across the street, she stood there for a moment and started to feel uneasy like somebody was watching her, then she spotted him.

The boy from her class who made her feel like she was something to eat, he started to approach her, her heartbeat kicking up a notch and not in a good way.

"Hi, Cat" He spoke merrily; she gave him a puzzled look. "Ben" he gave her an answer before she'd even asked.

"Oh right, sorry, hi Ben." Giving him a slanted smile.

His eyes roamed her body and she felt the embarrassment creep all the way up, he leaned forward and started whispering his praises for her, she jumped back almost instantly. There had only been one time she'd enjoyed praises about her body from a man and it was not Ben, for some reason the only lips she wanted to hear that slip from was Vincent's.

Vincent had seen this exchange from across the street and called over to them on his way back, he wrapped his arm around Cat asking if she was okay, usually this action would of caused Cat to stand as ridged as a plank of wood, but tonight all she felt was relief.

"Who's this?" Ben spat out pissed that his advances had been thwarted.

"My boyfriend" Cat blurted it out gaining a mischievous look from Vincent and heat raised into her cheeks from her little fib.

"Ohh, I-I Had n-no idea" Ben stammered shrinking back "Well I should be getting back to my friends, see ya in class Cat!"

Cat just shrugged and brushed him off.

"So, _boyfriend_ huh?" Vincent gleamed looking ever so smug.

"Uh yeah, sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind, he was coming on a little strong." Her embarrassment still clearly visible.

"Huh" Vincent nodded, "Come on then what about that food- I'm starving".

Vincent and Cat walked side by side in silence, it wasn't awkward just – peaceful.

They arrived at the diner within 10 minutes and picked a booth in the back, soon after the waitress came to take their order.

Vincent had chosen Bacon and Eggs, whilst Catherine opted for Pancakes smothered in Honey.

During their respective meals they traded stories of life before college, Vincent told Catherine about his two older brothers Daniel and William, they were twins 6 years older than him both fire fighters, tragically they'd both died during a blast whilst saving a toddler from her burning room.

He told her how originally he wanted to follow in their footsteps but his mother forbade it, not wanting to cope with the loss of another child, so medicine was his next choice and he was very happy with that decision.

Cat asked how he and Tess had met; he explained that her family had moved to the street when he was 6 and she 4, that Tess was a very rambunctious child.

"Still is" Catherine interrupted, causing them to both giggle.

"Out of all the families it was ours she wanted to play with, all the little girls wanted to play with her but nope! Her and her brothers would come over daily and we'd play until the sunset just us, my two brothers and her five, I miss those days." He finished wistfully.

Cat didn't have much to tell- a little about her family, that she had a younger sister by 3 years, her mom a doctor and how she was going in to law after her dad.

Cat looked at her watch it was almost 3am!

Vincent noticed the time too and settled the bill.

"Can I walk you home Catherine?" He sounded a little unsure.

"I'd like that" she nodded.

It had gotten rather cold out and neither party had brought a jacket, Cat started to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little" She whispered.

He moved closer to her enveloping her in his sturdy arms, giving some of his heat to her, when they got to her door she turned to meet his gaze and plucked the courage to ask him the one thing that had bothered her for weeks!

"Vincent" She sounded nervous even to her own ears! "Umm, about that night of your party, why –why w-when." She sighed "I thought you were going to kiss me, and, well you, you just stopped and said it would be a mistake! Why?" She looked away scared of his impending answer.

He smirked "Is that why you were mad at me? I wanted to kiss you, but it would have been a mistake, not because of you, but we'd both been drinking and I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage! Especially after what _Scott_ had just done."

He still sounded venomous when saying Scott's name.

Cat's face flooded with relief, Vincent smiled at her and relaxed after noting his answer seemed to have satisfied her.

He moved closer to her, a daring look in his eye "Do you… want me to kiss you now?" he quizzed.

Suddenly Catherine was very aware she hadn't kissed a man, or even a boy for that matter before! What if she kissed him and she was no good, she shouldn't have pressed him, now he knows she was, _IS_, interested- but how can she kiss him when she was so inexperienced?

He noticed her hesitation, searching her eyes for an answer.

"I want too, but I don't know how, I've- I've never done this before, what if I'm no good." She whispered ashamed.

He looked deeply into her eyes "I'll teach you" was all he whispered back seductively as he lent forward.

He brushed his lips against her soft sweet ones, parting them ever so slightly, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the Honey from her meal earlier, she moaned in appreciation, he released her lip and ran his tongue along her lip before slipping it inside, Catherine had leaned against her door wrapping her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist. As his tongue continued to seek out her mouth she began to respond by sucking gently on it emitting a growl from Vincent, she started to duel her tongue with his. He pulled her closer and moved his lower body gently against her, they both started to feel scorching heat rise between them and Catherine felt the beginnings of his erection pressed into her leg, causing her to pull back, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Vincent" She half moaned half whispered whilst her eyes were down cast.

"I know, don't worry I'm not expecting anything more tonight, but God, Catherine if that was your first kiss, I can't even begin to imagine what your body is capable of!" He answered in awe of the beautiful innocent woman in his arms.

"So it was okay" She squeaked.

"I think by this happening" He shifted pressing his lower region into her leg again "You should know that it was more than 'okay'!" He smirked again at her innocence.

"Right" She blushed.

"I should go" Vincent said reluctantly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You most definitely will Miss Chandler." He winked at her said his good-nights and left.

Catherine went to bed with the biggest smile ever to have donned her face!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they make me so happy! Hope you like this one just as much as the last.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Catherine woke up to Tess' face about an inch away from hers! Tess had an unsure look on her face.

"Jesus Christ Tess, you frightened the hell out of me!"

"Let's just cut to the chase, how pissed are you?" Tess gave Cat a weak smile.

"I'm not!"

"You're not mad? I thought you would be."

"No, I mean was I angry at first, yes! But, it turned out to be a wonderful evening." Catherine couldn't help the smile that poured out over her face as she remembered last night's events.

"Oh really, well, by the look on your face right now I'm definitely going to want details… So spill missy." Tess playfully laughed.

Cat awkwardly laughed.

"I am not sharing _any_ information."

"What! Come on you can't hold out on your roomie, may I remind you if it wasn't for _me_ you'd have no information to hide."

"Oh yeah that's right, you mean if it wasn't for you sabotaging Vincent and I!" Cat's heart and tummy did a little flip when she used the term 'Vincent and I' causing another stupidly bright smile to grace her face.

"Semantics, come on Cat, you said it was and I quote 'wonderful' how so?"

"Okay, so let's just say I was wrong about Vincent and you were right he does do what the thinks is for the best!"

Tess smirked.

"Ha I told you! Sooo, did you kiss?" She teased.

Cat really didn't want to tell, it was private, but her stupid face betrayed her when that all telling smile hit her again.

"OMG you did, didn't you?!" Tess' smile almost matched Cat's.

"Ughh yes! Will you let it go now?"

"How was it?" Tess was becoming insistent on finding out what was going on between her two friends.

"Come on Tess, you've kissed before!" Cat's cheeks were starting to flush.

"Yeah I have, but how was it for you; I'm not going to stop until you tell me, so come on."

Cat sighed "It was- It…. Amazing, I know it was only my first kiss but, it was the best kiss ever. I don't know what it is about Vincent; usually I can't stand any close contact especially from men! But Vincent he makes me feel calm, comfortable and safe." She felt the heat rise over her body as she came to that realisation.

She looked over at Tess to see a very corny grin on her face.

"Okay so you happy now? I've just totally shamed myself by admitting that! So you can wipe that corny ass grin of your face." Cat hid her face between her hands trying to get away from her friends un-relenting gaze.

"Fine, fine I'll stop but when you two get married I want full credit and to be the god-parent of at least your first born!" Tess couldn't help but goad Cat over this.

"You're not helping; we've just kissed, who said anything about marriage and babies?"

"All in good time roomie." Tess winked and both girls giggled at the awkwardness lingering in the room. "Well, I'm going to leave you to reminisce about last night and head off to work, see ya later."

With that she got off her bed graced Cat with another wink and left.

Cat got herself dressed and decided to go out and get some shopping, her and Tess were running out of toiletries.

As Cat was strolling along the streets in the mid October breeze she stopped to take in the scenery, she looked at the green with all the trees now littered with Reddish/Yellowy Brown leaves as opposed to the couples it had accommodated 6 weeks ago that September day.

Just as she was about to carry on with her journey, she spotted Scott deciding to turn around and take a different route she stopped when she also saw Ben in the other direction.

Standing there not quite sure what to do pondering for a moment, she decided to go in the direction towards Ben, at least he hadn't physically assaulted her, he just made her feel crept out.

Briskly walking hoping Ben wouldn't see her, she slipped over on some rubbish, a pair of hands caught her helping her up.

"Thanks that could have been extremely mortifying." She smiled at her saviour and the looked up to actually see who it was, the colour drained from her face. "Ben." She looked away and stepped back.

"Hi Cat, How are you?" He leered over her.

"I'm okay, thanks, but I really should be going."

"Did you have a good time last night?" He asked ignoring her last statement.

"Yeah, uh it was lovely."

"You know" He continued "I didn't realise you were taken."

"Well I am and should actually go and find him right now!" She interrupted getting nervous and was sure he could tell.

"If I was your boyfriend there is no way I'd leave you standing across the street all alone, you never know what types of people are out there." He had a cunning look, his eyes narrowed and lip curled making him look evil.

"Well you're **_not_ **my boyfriend! So you don't have to worry about that." Cat was starting to raise her voice "And, quite frankly I can take care of myself! Like I said I have to be going now!" She stormed of muttering profanities about Ben and his stupid domineering presence.

She got home unloading her shopping, then went to read her latest book trying to calm herself down after a run in with another overzealous male. "_Who the hell does Ben think he is?!"_ Was all that was running in her head, making it hard to concentrate on the words on the pages.

Cat put her book down and started munching on a power bar, after she'd calmed down she attempted to read again.

After an hour of reading, she closed the book and finished her weekend coursework, as the last word was typed her phone buzzed; Cat looked at the screen noting it was her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hi sweetie, what are you up to?"

"Not a lot, I've just finished the latest assignment, so that's good!"

"Great, I was just calling to make sure you were still coming home for Halloween half term?"

"Yes of course I am, I can't wait to see you all, and I have so much to tell you!"

"Really?" Her mom sounded surprised.

"Yes mom, really!" Somebody started knocking on Cat's door. "I've gotta go someone's at my door."

"Okay honey, see you soon! Bye, Love you!"

"Yeah, bye mom, love you too!" Cat smiled.

The knocking had stopped but as Cat walked to her door something caught her eye, it was a note.

* * *

_**Catherine,**_

_**I would like to request your company on the roof at 6pm.**_

_**Dress code: formal.**_

_**Love Vincent**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

* * *

Cat had a face aching smile as she read the note, she looked at the time, and it was 5pm.

1 Hour, to get ready! She rushed to the showers freshening herself up.

Standing in her room only in a towel Cat racked her brain trying to figure out something to wear "Something formal?" looking in her wardrobe she spotted a Black slinky, spaghetti strapped dress with a sweetheart neckline and a plunging back ending just before her bottom.

She finished her make-up it was light as always only this time she had red lipstick on instead of clear gloss after finishing doing her hair (The top half in a plait whilst the bottom was down resting on her shoulders.) she slipped her dress on and Black closed toe heels, adding a silver chain that had a tear drop shaped diamond resting before her breasts, a silver wrist watch on her left wrist and white gold hooped earrings.

Cat looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving, she felt nervous. "Come on Cat, its Vincent, you can do this!"

She looked at her watch, 5:50pm; she made her way up to the roof.

When she got to the roof the sun had just set, she was hit with an array of candles dancing in the light breeze and fairy lights twinkling all around. Stepping further on to the roof she saw a table set for two, and Vincent stood there in a Tux with his hands behind his back.

He looked up and smiled his sexy, sweet smile at her as she sauntered over to him.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi" She breathed out; very self-conscious of the outfit she had chosen.

"Hello, you look breath taking." His voice sounded oddly strangled.

"You haven't even seen the back yet!" She blurted out "_Where the hell did that come from?!_" She thought quite shocked at her bluntness.

"Turn for me." He whispered.

She did so, Catherine was sure she heard him moan.

He moved close to her, she felt the buttons of his Tux brush against her bare back.

"That is the most magnificent dress I've ever laid eyes on, although it helps that the most exquisite woman is wearing it." He sighed out trying to contain himself.

Cat's cheeks burned "I, uh, thank you Vincent! This-"

She motioned towards the table. "This looks 'magnificent' also."

He pulled out a chair for her, and lifted the lid of her plate revealing Chicken Risotto, her mouth watered.

"Wow, did you make this?" She was shocked.

He laughed "Yes I'm more than just a pretty face, you know?"

Cat laughed back "I'm starting to find that out."

"I also have been, very naughty and borrowed a very expensive bottle of Red from a friend! Would you like some?" He seemed unsure.

"Only if you promise not to take advantage." She smirked.

"Never!" He feigned innocence.

They enjoyed there meal with endless conversation and laughter after an hour they had finished.

"That was amazing Vincent, Thank you so much. This has been the best date ever!" She exclaimed smacking her lips together.

"Who said it was over? We haven't even had dessert yet!" He spoke seductively.

Her eyes lit up. "We have dessert! What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" He smirked with a devilish grin and a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**So... what do you think Vincent has planned for dessert? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope the suspense of what's for dessert hasn't killed you all too much :D As always please review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Vincent pointed over to a blanket and cushions with a picnic basket by its side.

"Wow, that looks lovely and….Cosy" She laughed but with slight apprehension.

He chuckled nervously. "Don't worry so much Catherine I promised I wouldn't take advantage and I won't."

She gave him a reassuring smile and reached her hand out for him to take it, so he did; he led her to the blanket. They took their shoes off so they could sit down comfortably.

"So" Cat started "You still haven't told me what is for dessert?!"

He smiled at her making his dimples come out on show; he lent over her and reached for the basket and flipped the lid.

"Voila, Brownie Batter Pancakes smothered in Chocolate Sauce!"

"Mmmm, that looks amazing!"

Vincent picked up a knife and fork, cut some off and held the forkful of dessert out to her, she took a bite and moaned in pleasure, Vincent almost went crazy at the sexy sounds emitting from her lips. Vincent enjoyed feeding her bites and then himself, Cat giggled when some Chocolate Sauce dripped on her chin.

"May I?" Before Catherine could answer Vincent had brushed the Chocolate Sauce off with his thumb and licked it off, Cat looked at him in wonder, and she couldn't understand how those actions from Vincent stirred such foreign emotions in her other than her usual fear and anxiety.

Before she realised it they had finished dessert, Vincent cleared his throat.

"Hum, I thought we could star watch, I know it can be hard to see them but we could always light watch?" He said pointing at the fairy lights all around them.

She laughed "That sounds great."

Vincent lied down; she followed turning on her right side and resting her head on his left shoulder, he had his arm around her and rested his hand on her lower bare back causing Cat to flush with heat. After they lied there for a little while Cat noticed Vincent was staring at her.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm just looking at how beautiful you are!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cat turned her head and buried it in Vincent's shoulder some more trying to hide her face.

"Why do you do that? Don't you know how beautiful you are Catherine?"

"I, I don't know I mean I get told it but I never really know how to take it ya know?!"

"Well you are soo beautiful, and I want to tell you that every day until you believe it."

He felt her bury her head further; he moved her head and tilted her chin staring into her eyes, whilst his own darkened with lust. He moved his head down and captured her lips, she moved her arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened he rolled on to her and she moved her left leg so it was hooked with his leg. Vincent broke the kiss to continue it down her jawline and neck, he started to grind into her, Catherine started to feel a heat between her legs and ground her hips back against him, and they were both panting and moaning.

Vincent brushed his hand along her back and caressed her bottom; he squeezed it causing her to come to her senses.

"Uhh, Vincent, Vincent" Catherine tried to get through to him, but he was currently occupied by her neck. "Vincent!" She pushed him back by his chest. "I, I'm sorry I can't it's too fast!"

He looked away ashamed and mortified.

"Oh Catherine I'm so sorry, honestly that was not my intention I promised to behave and I- Please forgive me I just got carried away! I promise you I don't expect anything like that from you, until you're completely ready!"

She touched his cheek "Vincent it's okay, you weren't the only one who got a little carried away and I'm sorry, sorry that I can't give you _**that**_ yet!"

"No, don't you apologise for that it's nothing to be ashamed of! I should be ashamed, I haven't even done what out I set to do yet, and I practically maul you!" He breathed out.

Cat was intrigued "What, what did you set out to do?"

"I wanted to ask you, uhh well you know how we had such a great time, I know this might seem fast but- Ahh God I'm messing this up!" He took a deep breath "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Cat didn't mean too, she really tried to hold it in but she just couldn't- she burst out in laughter.

"I'm so sorry Vincent I don't mean to laugh it's just, I can't believe I've found someone nearly as awkward as I am! And in answer to your question- Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend."

A smile broke out over Vincent's face, she responded by leaning over and giving him a long slow kiss.

The night air started to get chilly, so Vincent and Cat packed up their things and Vincent walked her to her dorm.

"Thank you for tonight Vincent, I had a wonderful time! I've never eaten on a rooftop before."

"Well, I like to live on the dangerous side of life." He chuckled.

"Good to know, I wouldn't want to be shocked when my boyfriend starts acting like a dare-devil."

Vincent's face lit up when she referred to him as _boyfriend_.

"I'll try not to be too dare-devilish." He grinned.

She nodded her head "Okay."

"I suppose I should go, see you tomorrow after class?" He queried.

"I don't know how much company I'll be, I have a ton of home-work to do." She said sighing.

"That's okay I can help you, I also have some English home-work to do, it has me beat, maybe you could help me with it?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help you." She smiled.

Vincent smiled back lent down and gave her a sweet, soft kiss.

"Good Night Catherine!"

"Night Vincent!"

Catherine walked through her door to see Tess sat at her desk.

"Hey Tess what ya doing?" Cat was trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh noo you don't missy, you can't come in after a date with Vincent and ask me about crummy math home-work, how was it?" Tess demanded.

"I think I gave you enough details about last night don't you think!"

"In honesty no _I_ don't! I need more info, just, tell me did it go well?"

"Yes it did, it was lovely, and we're an official couple now! So there I've given you tons of deets so you can go back to your 'crummy maths home-work' kay?"

"Fine! But just so you know you're like thee cruellest roommate ever." Tess pouted.

"I can live with that!" Cat laughed at Tess' ridiculous pout.

Cat got changed into some comfy flannel PJ's and made herself hot chocolate, curled up on her bed and dived into a book, after a while of home-work Tess got up and started to pick an outfit out of her wardrobe.

"Well, well, well, Tess where are you off too? It's about time I do the prying!" Cat teased.

"Yes but unlike my roommate I don't mind sharing! I met a guy as you well know the night of Vincent's party" She winked "He's called J.T we're not as official as you and Vince! We don't move quite as fast, we're just hanging out." She smiled her mischievous smile.

Cat laughed "Right so you and J.T have already spent the night together and it's Vincent and I that move fast! Ladies and gentlemen Tess Vargas' flawed logic rears its ugly head again!"

"Alright, alright Miss Snarky pants! You know what I mean we are not quite so close to becoming Facebook official!" Tess scowled playfully back.

"Okay, well have fun!"

"Oh I plan to Miss Chandler, Don't wait up!" Tess winked and left Cat alone for the night.

The next day was spent full of mind numbing classes, Tess was once again going to be out for the whole night, which that didn't bother Cat too much considering Vincent was meant to be coming round to play home-work catch up.

It was around 7 when Vincent knocked on Cat's door she opened it to see him standing there with a bag of Chinese take-out; he gave her a chaste kiss as he passed through the doorway.

They had spent the last 3 hours munching on food and trying to do their respective assignments, they were currently doing Vincent's English work. They were trying to match famous quotes to their famous author/poet, they had things sprawled out over Cat's bed as well as themselves.

"It's Christopher Marlowe" Vincent said adamantly.

"No its Shakespeare!" Cat stated just as fiercely.

"No your wrong."

"I am not and didn't your mother ever tell you, you should never tell a woman she's wrong!"

Well, I am right and I'll make you admit it!"

"How? I bet you, you can't!"

"Challenge accepted."

Vincent reached over and tickled her sides; she started laughing and thrashing around the bed. Cat lied down and tried to turn herself on to her tummy to trap his hands but it wasn't working. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, this was making Vincent laugh too, when it became too much Vincent landed in a heap besides her. They both laid there staring into each other's eyes, Cat yawned and snuggled into him.

"I guess I should go so you can sleep." Vincent started to get off the bed when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay, it's storming like crazy out there, I wouldn't want you to get blown away!"

He hesitated "Are you sure Catherine?"

"Yes, we don't have to do anything just because we will be sharing a bed Vincent!"

"Not do anything!" He mocked, Cat chuckled. "I have nothing to sleep in Jeans aren't comfortable to sleep in you know!"

"Maybe we could see if Tess has some sweatpants or something here from one of her play mates?!" She winked. "Or if not I suppose your- umm your boxers will suffice as PJ's." She blushed profusely at the thought of only boxers between them.

They searched through Tess' things but couldn't find anything remotely comfortable for Vincent, so his Black boxers and Army Green tee would have to do, Cat changed into a Grey vest top and matching Grey boy shorts. They got in under her covers; Catherine slightly lain on top of Vincent since she only had a single bed their legs entangled, Cat turned out her lamp, both attempted to sleep.

They were both for the most part comfortable other than the fact Vincent was getting a little warm, he started slightly shifting around.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"I'm just a little hot, would you- would you mind if I took my top off?" He asked sheepishly.

"Vincent you're in my bed with just your boxers on your lower half, I think I can cope with you not wearing a shirt!"

He took it off, Cat pressed her cheek back against his chest (his now _very_ bare chest) she couldn't help the heat that flushed through her body.

Cat started to drop off the beat of Vincent's beautiful heart lulling her to sleep.

"Good night Catherine" She heard him whisper as he kissed her head.

"Vincent" she whispered back "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He responded.

"Why do you always call me Catherine and never Cat like everyone else? I don't mind I'm just wondering!"

"Why would I? Why would I want to change or shorten the most stunning name on the most alluring women I have ever know?!" He crooned out.

"Ohh, Vincent that was the sweetest yet soppiest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

He chuckled "As I told you once before I aim to please; now sleep, we both have to be up early!"

She lifted her head off of his chest, took his face in both of her hands and gave him a slow sensual kiss; she trailed kisses down his neck and finished with his chest just above his heart.

"Okay, I just had to do that first, just so you know you definitely know how to please!"

"Mhmm, and with kisses like that you sure as hell do!"

Cat smiled against his chest, they both drifted off happy and content in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here you go lovely's I'm pretty sure this chapter will be one of your favs, it is mine ;) Also to the Guest who pointed out my mistake in the Shakespeare/Macbeth thing in my last chapter - thank you, That's because I was thinking of that play in particular, I have fixed this. I do try my best to proof read my work multiple times, but sometimes after an 8-9 hour shift with 5 under two year old's (I work in childcare) my brain tends to malfunction. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Vincent and Catherine woke up when the sun had filtered in seeping through their unconsciousness, they looked up into each other's faces and smiled before they could even say a hello to one another someone cleared their throat, they both looked up.

"Tess" They said surprised.

"Hello sleepyheads! Now I'm totally going to have fun with you guys later but I'm going to be late and if you two don't hurry up out of bed so will you! Bye!"

Cat and Vince looked at each other trying to process the world wind that was Tess, looking at the clock they realised she was right they had 20 minutes to get to class.

They quickly hoped out of bed, dressed and brushed their teeth; they gave each other a quick goodbye kiss and ran to their classes.

After a full day of classes Cat was on her way back to the dorms when she saw Tess and Vincent waiting across the street for her, by the look on Vincent's face Tess had endured him with a lot of teasing.

"Hi guy's" Cat smiled as she approached them.

"Hey girl"

"Hey"

Tess and Vincent said at the same time.

"What are you up to?" Cat asked.

"Not a lot I was just winding your boyfriend up" Tess laughed "It'll be your turn soon, but you can get the pleasure of waiting a 2 weeks." Cat frowned at that piece of information, Tess noticed and explained. " All my classes for the rest of the week have been cancelled my professor is ill or something so I'm going home early and I'll see you after half term, see you next week Vince when you get home!"

"Will do, bye Tess"

"Bye Tess I'll miss you!"

Cat and Vincent both gave her a hug.

The couple walked to Vincent's, Vincent introduced Cat to his friends as the stalked through the house. They got to his room, Cat plonked herself down on his large double bed, Vincent's room was light and airy there wasn't too much stuff in it just the usual furniture and a few pictures of his family.

"I like your room, it's nice." Cat stated.

He chuckled "It's not quite as filled up as yours but I like it and at least it has a double bed!" He smiled.

"Simmer down Keller." She laughed.

"Hey I was only stating a fact, as much as I loved you in my arms last night I would have enjoyed it much more had I been in my double bed." He grinned at her.

He scooted himself next to her on the bed, encasing her in his arms and pulling her down gently so they were lying down. She moved her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked her.

"Umm not sure, we could stay in, order a pizza or something?"

"Are you sure we could go out for dinner."

"No I like being in your arms, too many people outside."

"Okay pizza it is." Vincent replied kissing the side of her head. "Have you got class tomorrow?"

"No, I have a free day! Have you?"

"Luckily no, it would have been my brothers' birthday tomorrow! My parents and I go to their graves every year on their birthday to lay flowers; I'd like it if you came with me!" Catherine could hear the hint of pain when he spoke about his brothers.

"Of course I'll go with you, your parents won't mind will they?" There was worry in her voice.

"No, it'll give them something else to focus on!" Vincent sounded happy at the prospect of his girlfriend going with him on such an important day.

"Okay good." She smiled into his neck and placed another kiss there. "During the weeks break would you like to come and meet my family one day, seeing as we only live an hour from each other?!" Cat couldn't believe that she was actually going to be bringing a boyfriend home to meet the family!

"Certainly miss, I want to hurry up and get the grilling over with from you father!"

Cat laughed "My dad isn't like that Vincent, I promise!"

"How do you know, How many boyfriends have you bought home Miss Chandler?!" He mocked knowing full well he'd be the first!

"Okay well, so none, but you'll be fine and Mr Keller I could ask you the same thing! How many girls have met your parents?" She only half joked back.

"None- only you!" He smiled.

"You're such a charmer." She playfully tapped him on his shoulder.

They spent most of the afternoon / evening cuddled up on his bed, except when they vacated to the table devouring the pizza they had ordered, it was now almost 10:30.

"Did you want me to walk you home or you can stay here if you like? Don't worry; I won't make you sleep in your underwear, although I wouldn't be complaining." He winked "I'm sure one of the boys has some old girlfriends' clothes you could borrow!"

Cat gave it some thought; she really didn't feel like spending another night in her room alone. "I'll stay here." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back I will just get you something to wear and a spare toothbrush." Vincent looked like a kid in a candy store.

He came back with the toothbrush as promised and a black slip for nightwear; he held it up to her.

"Here, I'm sorry this was the most decent thing they had, the girls they date leave little to the imagination by the looks of it!"

She giggled "That's fine Vincent."

He pointed her to the direction of his en-suite while she was getting ready in there Vincent changed into a black tank top and baggy black shorts, Cat came out of the bathroom, Vincent stopped in his tracks at the site of her, the slip stopped at her mid-thigh and it had a hidden bra in it which emphasised her cleavage. Cat noticed his reaction and felt a little too on show than she had before she stepped out the door. He quickly changed his demeanor not wanting to make her feel un-comfortable.

He cleared his throat "What side do you want?" It was a stupid question, he knew that, but he wanted to say anything that didn't focus on how amazing she looked right now.

"Umm, what side do you usually have?"

"I sleep in the middle!" he laughed.

She smiled "Either then, I don't mind."

Vincent walked over to his bed taking the left, they both got in. Vincent had his lamp on a dimmed setting giving the room a soft glow; Cat rested her head on his shoulder whilst Vincent tickled up and down her arm.

After a while of Vincent tickling her, it made her shiver causing her to rub her nose and mouth into his neck, this caused Vincent to scrunch his neck up.

She giggled "Did that tickle?"

"Maybe" Vincent was trying to act cool.

She did it again this time breathing heavily, so her breath sent a shiver up Vincent's spine.

"Oh I see" He chuckled.

He began tickling her sides much like the night before, she began calling his name out and pulled his neck down to her lips trying to distract him, he moved his hands further down brushing down the sides of her body, his hands past the fabric until he came into contact with her soft smooth thighs.

She kissed his lips then for a further distraction, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, he rolled on to her gently, one hand moved to caress her cheek whilst the other slid back up her body, his hand got caught on her slip causing his hand to slip underneath it, he left his hand rest on her rear end, and he felt the lace of her panties - it drove him wild.

Catherine was still continuing the assault on his lips and tongue, she broke the kiss to taste his neck instead, and she kissed from his neck all the way to his earlobe nibbling it into her mouth- that was it!

Vincent became rock solid and ground in to her, he moved slightly so he was over her sex, the friction of him and their clothes were driving them both to insanity, both of them were gasping for air and moaning out each other's names. Catherine began grinding back on him arching her back, Vincent used the hand that was on her bottom to push her further on to him, and Catherine felt sweet sensations between her legs wrapping them around Vincent's hips wanting more, He peppered wet hot kisses on her neck down to her chest and used his free hand to palm her breast.

She moved her hand down to his ass and pulled him even closer, agonisingly sweet moments later both Vincent and Catherine felt sweet release.

It took them both a few minutes to regain breath, when Vincent looked at Catherine she had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh God Catherine I'm sorry, did I push you too far?" He couldn't help the fear that crept into his voice.

"No, no Vincent that was amazing, I just, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He didn't understand why on earth she'd apologise.

"That because of me you had to do _that_ in your pants, that I can't give you any more than that yet!" She had to look away else she might burst into tears.

"Hey" He said softly "_That_ was more than enough Catherine, it was more then I'd even think to want from you now! Especially given that we have only just gotten together and that you're a virgin, the only person I want you to worry about when we do things like this is _you_! If you are satisfied then so am I! And Catherine, I can tell you that was more than amazing, you are the first woman to _ever_ make a mess in my pants!" He smirked.

She blushed at his comment; he kissed her long and slow to seal his statement.

"I'll be right back; I just need to clean up." They both smiled.

When he got back in bed Vincent pulled Cat to him spooning her, they fell asleep fast and fully satisfied.

When they woke up Vincent showered and got dressed in dark blue Jeans, a black Shirt and black leather jacket, they went to Cat's so she could shower and change too, she was wearing blue Jeans, a white Vest Top with a creamy brown Cardigan and brown boots.

They drove the cemetery after stopping off to by some lilies, stepping out of the car they walked up to his parents who were stood by the gravestones hand in hand.

Vincent introduced Cat to his parents, they seemed thrilled to meet her, the two couples spent some time at the headstones sharing stories of past birthdays of those who had past, after they had finished Vincent's parents invited Vince and Cat out to dinner of course they both agreed.

They went to a little Italian restaurant it was nice but not too posh considering none of them were exactly dressed for a slap up meal.

His parents were asking Cat all the regular questions, what are you studying? How did they meet? Where was she from?

Dinner seemed to go by without any hitches and both Cat and Vincent couldn't stop smiling (partly because of last night's activities) but mainly, because they felt so at ease with each other even in the presence of his parents.

After dinner they said their goodbyes Vincent's mother kissed Cat on each cheek causing her to laugh out of nervousness.

Vincent drove back to campus.

"Where am I going my place or your building?" He asked.

"Uhh mine, I have an early and long day tomorrow and I know if I stay with you I might get distracted again!" She smiled and winked at him although still a slight blush crept over her.

"I'll never tire of seeing your cheeks flush, but I like it better when they flush because of things like last night." He winked back. "And okay, I probably won't be able to get to see you at all tomorrow after classes I promised one of my friends I'd help him with his homework and it could take all night apparently he's really behind! But I will definitely be over first thing the next day!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting to see you! Think of me tomorrow?"

"And always!" He pecked her on the cheek.

She smiled "My little sap!" They both laughed.

Vincent pulled up outside her building; she leant over and kissed him passionately.

"See you soon! I'll miss you!" She whispered.

He smiled and watched her as she exited the car and hurried into her building whilst flashing him a smile as she entered the building.

Both Cat and Vincent went to bed that night exhausted and wishing they could skip tomorrow and just be with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was now Saturday; the day Cat and Vincent would both be traveling back to their family homes for the week. Cat's family were picking her up and Vincent was driving himself home, they were outside her building lent against his car.

"So, I'll talk to my parents about you coming over for dinner one night and I will text you." Cat was saying when she spotted her mom's car.

Cat waved over to them to acknowledge she'd seen them and gave Vincent a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon!" She whispered hovering above his lips.

"Don't you want me to go say hi?"

"No, if you go over there now my mom will want to talk to you for like an hour, your parents are waiting for you, you should get going!" She kissed him again and started walking to the car.

"Yes mam! I'll call you tomorrow." He yelled after her, she turned around and gave him her most sweet smile.

Cat got into the back of the car after loading her bag of clothes and bits in the trunk, as she sat down she noticed the huge smile on Heather's face.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Who was that? He is fine Cat!" Heather couldn't help but sound happy that she had seen her sister with such a hottie.

"You're quizzing me already? I've only been in the car 5 minutes!" Cat was a little jealous her sister was ogling her boyfriend. "And if you must know that's Vincent, my boyfriend!"

"_Boyfriend_" Both her parents repeated a little shocked.

"Since when?" Her mom said.

"Well officially a little over a week ago, but I've liked him for a little while; well kind of- I liked him but avoided him at the same time! You know me I had to make it awkward and complicated first." She laughed a little nervous.

"I had no idea." Her mom stated.

"I told you on the phone I had a lot to tell you, actually I was wondering if Vincent could come round for dinner one day this week to meet you all?"

"Well I for one definitely want to meet this Vincent!" Her dad piped up.

"Haha okay dad, settle down he's a good guy, he's in pre-med!" She stated hoping that her mom would approve of another doctor.

"Going to be a doctor, huh? Well I'd love to chat with a future doctor." Her mom said sounding sold already!

The rest of the journey was pretty quiet, mostly due to the fact they were all stunned that Cat was actually bringing some one home and not just anyone she was bringing a boyfriend!

Cat spent most of the first night at home filling in her parents of her first 7 weeks at college, talking mainly about Tess and Vincent considering they were still the only two she really knew, that was enough for her though.

When she woke up the next morning she had a text from Vincent waiting to be read.

* * *

**Hi, Beautiful, :)**

**Miss you already**

**Have you spoken to your parents about dinner yet?**

**Love your Vincent **

**X**

* * *

Her heart melted a little when she read 'your Vincent' she replied back-

* * *

**Hello Handsome ;)**

**Miss you too, so much!**

**Yes I have- they said how about Friday? At 6? It's the only day they both have off work!**

**Love always your Catherine **

**X**

* * *

**Handsome ay? I like it ;)**

**Friday is perfect, I can't wait!**

**Have a great day! I will now I've spoken to my gorgeous girlfriend!**

** Your Vincent**

**X**

* * *

She smiled in to her pillow; today was going to be a great day!

* * *

Cat's dad was at work today and Heather was off being Heather with her friends, so Cat and her mom were off shopping for the day.

Catherine and her mom had been trekking along the shops all day, they had stopped for lunch, having a nice girly catch up, it was now 4:30 pm the girls had decided to head home so they could make dinner for when the others got back.

When they got to the parking lot there were two suspicious looking men opposite their car, they tried ignoring the men so not to draw attention to themselves, as her mom got her keys out both men pulled guns out!

One man grabbed Cat pulling her to him so he could hold his gun against her temple.

"Give us the keys and we let the girl go!" They demanded

"Here" Her mom held her keys out. "Just don't hurt my daughter, please!"

All of a sudden a loud bang went off it startled the men, in the panic the man in front Cat's mom shot out hitting her in the chest 3 times, the man holding Cat shoved her down causing her to hit her head on the car knocking her out!

When Cat came to, she crawled over to her mom- she was ice cold! Blood was all around them, Catherine scrambled around for her phone dialling 9-1-1, she felt disoriented and sore, Cat was in shock and couldn't really process what had happened she still had hope her mom would be alive even though she was so cold.

The ambulance arrived in a haze of lights- Cat was picked up from the floor and dragged away from her mom as she was put into an ambulance she began to lose consciousness again.

The next time Cat woke up she was blinded by the harsh light, she blinked a couple of times trying to get her bearings. When Cat could see properly she saw her dad and Heather sat in the corner of what looked like a hospital room, they both had tear stained faces.

"Where's- where's mom? Is she okay?" Cat rasped out her throat dry and sore.

Her dad and Heather rushed over to her; Heather embraced her in a bear hug, making Cat wince in pain.

"Sorry." Heather whispered.

"It's okay, but where's mom?!" Cat was getting more worried by the second!

"Cat, sweetie I- I'm so sorry hunny, mom didn't make it!

"What! No, she has to be fine!" Cat almost shouted.

"Cat, listen to me, mom didn't make it she's dead, there was nothing they could do!" Her dad's voice broke.

Catherine broke out in heart wrenching sobs, Heather too- Their dad gathered them both into a big embrace, trying to stay strong for his little girls.

They sat about half an hour like that- there dad pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Uhum, the doctor said you have to stay overnight for monitoring, but you can go home first thing tomorrow! And I'm so sorry Heather and I aren't allowed to stay here with you." Her dad said solemnly.

A little while after Heather and her dad left with promises of being back by 9 am the next day!

Cat had been on her own for a hour when her phone began to ring, she answered hoping it was her sister or dad!

"Hello" Her voice sounded shaky.

"Catherine" She heard Vincent's deep gravelly voice on the other line.

"Vincent!" That's was it the tears came bursting out!

"Catherine, baby, I'm so sorry- your dad called Tess and I we'll be over first thing tomorrow. So 7 am we will be right by your side!"

"Oh, Vin- Vi- Vincent, My mom is gone, I- I'm so scared, I need you!" She sobbed out.

"I know sweetie I will be there as soon as I can, I promise! I have to go now! I just wanted to let you know were both coming to see you."

"O-okay" She sobbed again.

Cat got very little sleep that night! Any sleep she did get was riddled with nightmares!

When she woke up Tess was sat on a chair by her bed, Vincent was perched in the side of the bed.

"Vincent, Tess" She whispered groggily.

"Hey" They both crooned.

Cat burst out into tears.

"Cat, it's gonna be okay!" Tess was trying to be comforting, but she wasn't good at these types of situations. Cat just continued to cry; Vincent held her hand and pulled her into an embrace kissing the top of her head, whilst rubbing his hand up and down her back- they sat like this for 45 minutes.

Tess left to get some hot cocoa for them all.

Cat was staring off to space; she hadn't spoken much till now. "I wish you could have met her!" She whispered out.

"Me too, me too, I'm so sorry Catherine!" He kissed her head again

Tess came back and Catherine's tears had subsided for now, her dad arrived to pick her up Vincent and Tess went with them.

Cat spent most of the day in her room not wanting to talk to anyone, Tess had to leave a little while later and Vincent had been trying to make himself useful around her house, he came up to her room around 8pm to give her a sandwich to eat- she didn't want it.

He was about to leave when she rasped his name out her throat hoarse from crying all day, he sat back down on her bed, she reached for his hand and pulled him down, he turned into her spooning her, burying his head in her neck planting sweet soft kisses there, she moved his hand up and tucked it under her chin they lied there for a few minutes when he felt her silent tears run down his hand.

A half an hour of more silent tears and being wrapped up in her loving boyfriends arms Cat finally fell into a fitful sleep terrified of what the next few days were going to bring, a part of her still wishing this was all a nightmare she was yet to wake up from.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me too much, I hope you guys liked this as much as possible considering what happened :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It had been a week since Cat's mom had passed away, today was her funeral, she'd been in her room most of the week closing herself off from the word. Vincent had been wonderful; her father had really become to like the young lad who had been very helpful to the family in time of need.

Vincent knocked on Cat's door, he heard no reply, so stepped inside to check she was okay.

"Hey, how are you?" He spoke softly.

He didn't get much of a reply – just a shrug.

"The car is outside, your dad and Heather are nearly ready to go! Do you need some more time or are you ready?" He gently pressed.

Cat cleared her throat, it had seized up from all the crying "No, I'm ready!" Her voice was hoarser then he had ever heard it.

"Okay" He held his hand towards her.

She walked over to him slowly, instead of taking his hand; she threw her arms around his waist, buried her face in his chest and breathed him in.

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, planting kisses on her head.

"Catherine" Vincent was sounding unsure of himself "This may not bet the best time-"

"-Oh God!" She cut him off "Your breaking up with me aren't you? I know I've been a wreck and a crappy girlfriend, I'm sorry! Please give me another chance Vincent- Don't leave me!" She sounded so broken.

"What! No Catherine, why on earth would you think that? Especially now of all times I'd never be so heartless! I- I was going to say, I hope you don't find this inappropriate but, I love you! I'm falling in love with you! And I'm here for everything, you can get through this and I will be there to help you do it."

"Oh Vincent, I'm sorry I just thought- I've been terrible and no, it's not inappropriate! It's exactly what I need to hear and- I love you too, so much, I'm falling for you too!" She had tears threatening to spill down her face partly from pain and partly from happiness.

Vincent lent down and kissed her soundly on her lips to seal there proclamation to one another.

They both made their way downstairs meeting Heather and her father, Cat spent the whole service clutching Vincent's hand for support (It was a good job Vincent was strong else she may have broken some fingers).

That night as the family (plus Vincent) sat down for dinner Cat's dad suggested that Heather should start going to school again and Cat go back to college! Of course he loved having her home but she needed to get back to her life and try to move on her mom wouldn't want them to sit around and wallow.

Catherine was hesitant at first she wasn't sure she could handle going back, her dad was right though, her mom wouldn't want her life to suffer and well failing college would certainly do that.

It was now a Tuesday Cat had gone back to classes yesterday and people were nice- she knew they were trying to be helpful but she really didn't want the extra attention. It was 7pm and Tess had just come home from work.

"Hey Cat" She smiled (Tess was being her normal self which Cat loved she just wanted everything to be like it had before- not pity stares and peoples apologies).

"Hi" Cat smiled back as best she could, it wasn't quiet the smile she once possessed but it was getting there.

"What are you up to?"

"A lot of catch up, apparently you miss a lot in a week. I'm quite lucky though my professors are being really helpful and giving me the time I need!" Cat sighed looking at the piles of work she now had.

"I know you have a lot to do, but would you consider taking a break? Vincent and I had planned to go bowling and well we never did get to do anything with all 3 of us!" Tess didn't want to sound heartless, she knew Cat had a lot going on but also Cat needed to get out and get back to normal.

"Uhh, yeah I can do that- I have time to finish these anyway my classes for tomorrow have been cancelled, so I can do this then!" Cat smiled.

"Great, I'm just gonna change outta my works stuff! Vincent should be here any minute now." Tess said as she rushed to the toilet room.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Cat ran over and threw the door open and pulled Vincent inside for a scorching hot kiss before he could even utter an hello!

"Hi" He panted "What was that for?"

"Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend, who she hasn't seen since Sunday night and missed _a lot_?"

"Why yes- yes she can! How are you? I'm sorry I was meant to call you last night when I got in but I fell straight asleep!" He stroked her cheek.

"I'm okay, getting there it helps with you and Tess around."

He smiled and leaned in for a sweeter kiss, when Tess came out of the other room.

"Get a room you two! Preferably one I don't share with you!" Tess mocked.

The couple just laughed at their friend.

"Okay let's bowl" Tess cheered.

They had been bowling for half an hour and Cat was epicly losing, Vincent and Tess were in a war of their own! Cat had no idea how competitive they were!

"I won! I won! YESSS!" Tess screamed everyone at the alley started to stare.

"Jeez Tess, could you scream any louder? I don't think Canada heard you!" Cat scolded.

Vincent just burst out laughing when he sobered from his laughing fit he spoke up.

"I let you win."

"No you did not! I whooped your ass and don't you deny it just because your girlfriends here."

"Oh come on you two! You're worse than pre-schoolers!" Cat giggled at the way they were acting.

"Aright girls, so where are we eating?" Vincent asked as he put his arm around both of the girl's shoulders.

"Well I'm eating with J.T tonight! So I don't know what you two are doing! You won't need to wait up for me tonight Cat." Tess stated.

"And when am I going to get to meet this J.T?" Vincent said very seriously.

"When I am sure we are a real thing! I know you; you'll go all scary big brother and frighten him off!"

"I wouldn't!" He protested.

"You would and you have! So end of conversation." Tess kissed and hugged both friends leaving them to an evening on their own.

"So my beautiful girl, what do you want to do?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips "Maybe we could just order in, I've had enough excitement for one night!"

"Okay, sounds good- Yours or mine?"

"Yours, you have that great double bed, not that I mind having to be so close to you in my little bed!" She smirked.

Vincent smirked back "Well I'm sure we could squeeze up in my bed." He winked.

They walked back to Vincent's, Cat had a draw at his and he had one at hers for nights like this. They ordered in a pizza eating it mostly in silence savouring every bite.

Not long after they had finished their food Cat started to yawn, Vincent picked her up of the chair and laid her on the bed, crawling up beside her.

Vincent pulled Cat in his arms and started kissing her neck, she purred, but as his hands started to roam further down cupping her breasts- she pulled away.

"Vincent, I'm sorry! Not tonight, I- I'm really tired and don't feel like making you mess yourself and embarrassing myself in the process!"

"Catherine first off, you don't owe me an explanation, if you don't want you- we don't have too! Second of all you shouldn't be embarrassed! I love what you do to me."

The both of them got off the bed and got dressed for bed, when they got back in they huddled up to one another and fell asleep rather quickly.

Gun/Blood/Lights/Screams- Cat woke up screaming and sweaty with tears pooling in her eyes.

Vincent jumped up startled, Cat turned over to him and clutched to his shoulders trying to keep her tears at bay!

"Sshhh, its okay baby! I'm here."

Cat lifted her head up, took his face in both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth; she used her strength to roll them over so he was on top of her. She ripped the buttons off her PJ top apart and her hand fumbled at his while she relentlessly ground against him.

"Catherine- Catherine what are you doing?" He ground out trying to keep control but where her hands were currently headed was making it hard to do so.

"Make it go away Vincent! Make the pain better! Make love to me please?!"

That was it he pulled away, he couldn't do it! As much as he'd dreamed about finally making love to her, he couldn't do it now not while she was hurting; the pain in her voice was unbearable.

"Catherine, I can't do that! Not now, you're hurting, if we do this- you'll hate me forever for taking advantage and I'd hate myself too!"

She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Vincent; I didn't mean to throw myself at you! I must seem so pathetic!"

The tears flowed she tried to keep the silent but they came out in sobs, He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her planting kisses on her cheeks and shoulder.

"Hey, baby- You are _**not**_ pathetic I love you so much! If I could take your pain away I would, I'm so sorry I can't, please don't cry!"

She turned back around to face him and kissed him softly; he wiped her tears and kissed her back the fell asleep hugging each other kissing one another sporadically.

She fell asleep hoping that she could get back to normal without crying all the time- he hoped this too also he hoped next time he didn't have to turn her away, he hated making her feel like she was pathetic that wasn't his intention at all, he was just being Vincent ever the gentlemen!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the night Cat had that awful nightmare and she was finally starting to have a regular night's sleep (mostly) she was making progress and that was the main thing.

Today was Vincent's birthday, he was out having a meal with family and friends, this of course included Tess, unfortunately Cat couldn't go- she had just gotten a job at a local restaurant and today was her first day!

Vincent as ever was supportive and didn't mind she couldn't make it! Catherine however was not so happy; she wanted to be the supportive amazing girlfriend he deserved so she had planned a surprise for when he got home.

Cat had gone to Vincent's greeting his friends as she entered and headed to his room, she felt slightly embarrassed as they'd probably guess what she was doing since they all knew Vincent was out, but it was for the man she had quickly but deeply fallen in love with so she could deal with it.

* * *

When she got to his room she had gone through her list of things to do:

Change his bed set to the new purple silk one she'd purchased.

Set out the champagne (she had gotten Tess to ask her older brother for) and strawberries.

Run the bath and spread rose petals everywhere.

* * *

Cat had tied her hair up in a loose bun, which left tendrils of hair framing the sides of her face, she had hidden a deep purple (that matched the colour of the bed) lace teddy romper, that complimented her in all the right places, under a pile of towels for later.

Right now though- after putting a note where she was sure Vincent would see it and putting on soft music, she hopped into the bath after receiving a text from Tess to say Vincent had just entered his house.

Vincent walked in to his room and was hit by the scene, petals everywhere, the bed sheets had been changed and he could hear music!

His eyes scanned around the room when he spotted what looked like a note.

* * *

_**Hello, Birthday Boy!**_

_**I have a very special present for you; go to your bathroom I think you may find it there.**_

_**Dress Code: Minimal.**_

_**Your loving girlfriend**_

_**X**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

Vincent waked into the bathroom not sure what he might find, and then he saw it –the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on!

Catherine- relaxing in a bath full of bubbles- with candles all around her, basking her skin in a sensual glow, whilst she was sipping from a glass of champagne and had one waiting for him on the side.

He stopped in his tracks and tried to stop his body from reacting in a way that would cause them both embarrassments.

He sucked in a breath and released it before he spoke.

"My God, Catherine you're a vision!" Vincent's eyes nearly popped out.

She beamed her beautiful bright smile at him.

"Thank you! Would you care to join me? Although you may be wearing too much! If I remember correctly I seem to recall the dress code said minimal!?" She smirked as her eyes roamed all over his body.

He chuckled "You are correct, I'm very sorry!" He started to remove his clothing, one by one, she was supposed to be taunting him – but now, he had turned the tables.

Her eyes couldn't help but bore into his body savouring every inch they could see.

As he stripped everything barr his boxers he stood in the room completely still, it was his turn to be the awkward blushing one!

"Boxers too" She sang out enjoying every moment of this and how at ease she felt.

He did as he was told baring his all under her scrutiny, Catherine blushed partly from her embarrassment and for his, Cat couldn't help but stare at his lower region she hadn't seen many male appendages only on TV and such, NEVER in person- despite this she was sure his was the most perfect one in the world!

Vincent walked over to the bath and Cat scooted forward and lifted herself upwards a little so he could slip in behind her.

As she lay back down, she felt slight awkwardness and anxiety when she felt that perfect appendage against her lower back; she quickly squashed it down not wanting to ruin what she'd planned!

Catherine passed Vincent the glass of champagne turning to give him a long slow kiss as she did so.

"I can't believe you've planned all this!" There was a hint of shock and awe in his voice.

"You deserve it! This last month with everything that has happened I couldn't of wished for a better boyfriend, I'm so glad I found you!" Cat's voice was laced with love.

He planted a soft sweet kiss against her neck, she grabbed his hands and kissed them sweetly back in response, he kept his lips insistently at her neck and shoulders – Cat rolled her head back against his chest giving him better access- the warmth of the water and his soft lips began to make Cat slip moans from her throat.

Vincent put his glass down and roamed his hand around her body firstly cupping her breasts, as he had done a few times before in their relationship, that was quickly becoming one of her favourite places for him to touch and caress.

He skimmed his hands lower and began to stroke the tops of her inner thighs, she gasped as his hand inched closer to her most private area, she started to panic – what if she wasn't good? What if it hurt?

Cat was trying to shush the internal struggle she was having, she needed to get passed this, wanted too! For him and herself!

He felt her still and tense as the war went on in her head, he kept his hand still and whispered to her-

"It's okay baby, if you don't want this to go any further we can stop! The fact that you've even attempted this for me is perfect enough."

"No" She half moaned and cried "I want this, I'm ready – tonight! Just, just, let's go to your room."

They got out of the bath and grabbed towels drying themselves off, Vincent wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the door.

"Just give me a moment" Cat said.

"Of course, but Catherine I meant what I said, if you change your mind even at the very last second- tell me! I only want this if you're sure you are ready." He smiled at her as he left the room.

Catherine took a deep breath, she wanted this- she really did and she felt ready especially with Vincent being the one she was going to give herself to, given all of that it still didn't stop her nerves after all this was a big deal!

She put on the Teddy she had hidden earlier and released her hair from the bun; it came down in thick and full waves.

Catherine entered Vincent's room and felt the heat rise to her cheeks as his eyes took in every inch of her in that outfit. Even through his towel she could tell she'd chosen wisely.

He moved to her and kissed her feverishly, whilst his hands felt the silk on her Teddy and the gorgeous body beneath it.

He snaked his arms around her back and roamed them down grasping her ass gently.

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist; he carried her to the bed guiding her down tentatively, she slid up towards the pillows and he hovered on all fours above her following her up. Vincent kissed at her neck and moved down to her breasts- tasting them through the silk.

Cat's throat started to become dry, her plan had been to take control and please him- but, she didn't think she could continue unless he took control and eased her into it, Vincent understood her body language and did just what she needed.

He continued to kiss her, he moved to her lips flicking his tongue out and waited for her to grant him access, when she opened her mouth he pushed his tongue inside rolling it around hers, whilst he did this Vincent pushed her straps down her arms, he then trailed wet kisses down the entire length of her body as he slipped the Teddy off her smooth skin.

Vincent then rolled on a condom and crawled back up her body placing kisses up it again- he looked into her eyes one last time.

Catherine understood the look he gave her as he stared into her soul- he was asking permission to take the final step.

Cat nodded smiling up at him, perfectly at calm and ease with the beauty of how he'd treated her body- as he entered her tears pricked at her eyes- not from pain (although it did hurt a little) but from the pure angelic-ness of the moment.

When they had both reached their peak Vincent rolled over dumping the condom in the bin, he pulled Cat to him pulling the covers over them, kissing her sweetly all over her face.

"Are you okay?" He rasped out still a little out of breath.

"Ohh Vincent, I'm- that, it was perfect I'm speechless! Thank you, for making me feel so beautiful." Cat muttered into his neck trying to keep her tears of joy at bay.

"Catherine you are beautiful! And thank you! For trusting me with your body, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you?!" He asked a little unsure.

"It was less un-comfortable than I had imagined, you were perfect- well in my experience anyway" She giggled "I hope I wasn't a disappointment to you!" She slipped out meekly and grimaced when she realised she had said it aloud.

"No" He half shouted (not in anger but in a rush to assure her that was most definitely not the case).

"You were incredible, the most amazing experience I've had" He looked at her expression- he could tell exactly what she was thinking- he grabbed her gently by her chin so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "

I mean it Catherine! I wouldn't say it otherwise, you're amazing in **every way** not just sexually, but that is a definite bonus!" He winked and kissed her passionately.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms both in awe of the serenity blanketing over them in that room on that perfect night!

When they woke up it was Sunday, Cat woke up to her boyfriend nuzzling kisses on her neck- she began to giggle. He moved his lips to hers and she kissed him back unrelentingly, rubbing her hands up and down his sexy chest and stomach, they both came up for air still touching and caressing as things started to head the way much like last night Cat's phone started to blare out in the quietness of the room.

Cat and Vincent tried to ignore it but after the 4th ring they had given up, she answered it.

Cat's face changed from annoyance that her morning with Vincent had been interrupted to worry when she heard her sister crying down the phone!

"Heath- Heather, what's wrong? Where are you?" Cat's voice was high in worry and pictures of her mom came flooding in her head (she desperately hoped her sister wasn't in any trouble like that!) Cat was speedily grabbing at clothes to dress in.

Vincent had noted the worry in his girlfriend's voice and he too began to get dressed.

"Cat- Cat I need you! Please come now!" There was something off in Heather's voice and Cat wasn't sure if maybe Heather was drunk! As she tried to understand the location of her sister, telling Heather to stay put and that she was coming to get her she ran out of the door.

Vincent followed behind her and told her to get in his car (there was no way he was gonna let Cat run off unprotected, if she was going- he was too!)

Vincent started the engine and tried to guess along with Cat exactly where they were headed as he sped off to rescue to his girlfriend's little sister.

* * *

**A/N: Hello I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) Also please let me know if I should Change to M although I think T is right as I haven't gone into explicit detail and probably won't during scenes like this :)Thanks all! Have a great day/night X **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews they mean so much to me! Sadly I'm thinking there may be only 2-4 chapters left to this story but on that note I do have a idea for a sequel of sorts I just need to iron out some kinks lol, so we'll see what happens ;) Thank you all again, much love!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"What exactly did she say?" Vincent asked as they were driving along at full speed.

Catherine took a deep breath trying to remember every detail Heather had said. "She said that she had been at a party in a warehouse and her and some friends were heading to a nearby lake, she sounded a little out of it, I think she may have been drinking."

"Did she manage to give you the address?"

Cat reeled of the address she was given, not sure if it was even right as Heather didn't seem in a state to give out information correctly. The couple had deciphered the pieces of info and it gave them two possible places to find her.

They pulled up to the first warehouse, luck must have been on their side, there was definitely some kind of party here last night /early this morning!

Cat and Vincent drove off onto a little lane that was surrounded by tree's leading to a lake hoping this is the lake Heather had been talking about Vincent drove slowly so they could spot her; they'd been trickling along the lane for 20 minutes when Cat thought she saw a figure.

"Stop the car!" She opened the car door even before Vincent had brought it to an actual stop.

Catherine could see a figure hunched over by a tree, as she neared she distinctively heard crying.

"H-Heather?!"

The figure looked up.

"Cat- Cat, Oh my God!" Heather's face flooded with relief, she got up on wobbly legs and started running to her sister, as she got to Cat she lost her balance but Catherine caught her.

Catherine was holding her baby sister in a tight embrace, smoothing her hair down and rocking her gently much like a mother would do.

"What happened Heath?"

"Oh Cat! I went to this party and well some friends wanted to go off swimming Olivia's (Olivia had been a long-time friend of Heather's) boyfriend was driving he was freaking me out, I thought we were gonna crash, so I told them to let me out and they drove off- That's when I realised I had no clue how to get home." Heather rambled out at the speed of lightning.

"Oh Heather, what were you thinking, were you drinking?" Cat tried not to sound accusing- especially since she was no angel either! Wasn't it Cat that was the one drinking Champagne and having sex just last night!

"Yes, I'm sorry Cat; I just needed to relax and forget for a little while some of the boy's there were older and offered it to my friends and I- I just thought it would help me loosen up a bit." Heather confessed.

"Okay, that doesn't matter now let's just go home."

"No! Please can you just take me to your dorm for a little bit? I don't think I can face dad quite yet." Heather had a pleading look in her eye- one that Cat couldn't refuse.

"Kay, but I'm going to have to call him Heath, he'll be worried!"

"Yeah right!" Heather snickered.

Cat decided to let that comment go- for now; she sure hoped everything was okay at home.

The girls headed to Vincent's car, they drove to the dorms mainly in silence after a little while Heather fell asleep in the back.

* * *

When they got to the dorm's Vincent carried a sleeping Heather to Cat's room and laid her down on the bed. Vincent decided to leave the girls alone for a while but told Cat to phone him if she needed him.

When Heather awoke Catherine had set out a glass of water and two paracetmol on the bedside table, Heather reached up and took the tablets with a hard gulp.

"Thanks sis." Heather said groggily.

"You're welcome, I uh phoned dad but he didn't pick up so I left a message just to let him know you're with me."

Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's twice now I've mentioned dad and you've seemed less than enthusiastic about it- What's going on?" Cat was worried.

"It's nothing; it's just dad hasn't really been around much Cat- He's too busy with work to care what I get up too!" Heather stated glumly.

"Heath, I'm sure that's not true, maybe he just has a lot to catch up on being he had a little time off after mom." Catherine was trying to be re-assuring.

Heather scoffed "it's true Cat I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't! I'm not some winy spoilt brat you know? Not that you care! You've got your life here you don't need us anymore. Do you know how many times I've wanted to call you and talk and dad says not to bother you- that you have your own life now!"

Catherine was shocked "Heather I'm so sorry I had no idea, of course you can call me whenever you want and I'll be there- today should prove that! Yes I have a life here but you and dad are a part of me! There isn't a day that goes by, even now, when I don't miss you!"

"You mean it?" Heather seemed unsure.

"Every word little sis." Cat lent over and kissed Heather on the nose just like she used to as kids.

They pulled each other in for a hug, it lasted long minutes, Cat was the first to pull away.

"Right now we need to go home, I need to have a word with that father of ours so it would seem."

Catherine had called Vincent and asked him for a ride home, he picked both the girls up and took them to their desired destination, he was going to hang back for a bit to give the family some privacy- he'd come back later for Cat.

* * *

When the girls walked in Catherine called out for their dad but didn't get an answer. Heather trudged upstairs for a shower and bed, but, not before she gave her sister a huge hug and kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise!" Cat called after her, Heather gave a smile in return.

Catherine looked around her family home; there was mess everywhere (her mother would be rolling around in her grave at the mess in her once pristine home).

"Dad" Cat called out again.

She walked into her father's study to find him slumped over asleep on the desk. She walked over to him and lightly shook him awake.

"Dad"

Her father looked up and with a huff wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Cat?" Her father seemed genuinely shocked to find his eldest daughter in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wish I could say I just popped in for a visit but sadly that's not the case! What on earth is going on dad? Heather called me up, she got stranded drunk in some wooded area after going to a warehouse party! The house is a mess and Heath is convinced you couldn't care less about her! Oh and apparently I'm not to be disturbed because I have my own life now, seriously dad, do you think so little of me as to think I no longer have time for you both?" Cat spoke softly but even her father knew she was pissed and rightly so.

"I'm sorry Cat I've been so miserable, and I didn't want you disturbed because you seemed to be doing great and I didn't want to bring you down, as for Heather of course I care about her she's my baby! I know I've been swamped with work but it makes me feel better to be busy, ever since your mother passed I have this void that I can't seem to fill unless I'm busy! Is she okay?" Cat had never heard her dad so defeated before as he explained himself.

"Yeah she'll be fine, but you need to speak to her! Instead of diving into work - fill your time with her, and dad never tell her she can't call me- she can phone whenever she feels I'm still apart of this family you know?! Even if I don't live here! It also wouldn't hurt using some time to clean this place, when was the last time the dishwasher was even used?"

Her dad grimaced – it had been a while but he wasn't about to admit _that_ to his child who was grilling him like his wife used too! Gosh Catherine reminded him of her so much!

Her father had nothing to offer her but apologies once again.

"It's okay, how about you go have a shower and chat with Heather whilst I clean up and cook dinner, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Cat interrogated him again, causing another grimace to frame itself on her dads face.

"Uhh- The last time you were here." Even a proud man like her dad couldn't help but be ashamed at that fact.

Catherine smiled in amusement that a grown man was unable to take care of him-self and also in disbelief, she shooed her father upstairs and got to work.

Whilst Cat was doing the jobs she'd set out to do she had called Vincent telling him to come back for dinner.

Vincent knocked on the door and was greeted by his girlfriend's smiley face.

"Is everything alright?" He'd been dying to know all day what was going on.

"Yeah- I think so Dad and Heather are upstairs talking, it turns out dad's been a bit neglectful towards Heather and the house, I think that's about to change though, especially when he finds out what that caused Heather to get up too!" Cat sighed.

"Hey it'll be fine, you'll see." Vincent comforted her as he pulled Cat in for a bear hug; he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He lent down for another kiss this time more passionately.

"I love you too and as much as I would love to stand here all day and kiss you senseless I have a meal to finish- so sit." She gave him a cheeky smile and laughed.

"I'm glad to see it's not just me she bosses around!" Her father said laughing as he entered the kitchen.

Catherine poked her tongue out at her two favourite men.

"Nope, I too get the privilege Sir." Vincent grinned.

"Oh please Vincent, call me Tom! You've done more than enough to not have to be so formal, I won't bite." Her dad chuckled.

Vincent just smiled and nodded his head in response.

"Did you and Heather talk things out?" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes we did, we've both agreed to do things differently, it doesn't mean one, if not both of us might screw up, but I most definitely won't neglect her like that ever again!"

"Good" Cat smiled and pecked her dad on the cheek. "Let's all sit for dinner, shall we?"

The little family all sat down for dinner and enjoyed a night of laughter, it's still going to take time for them to completely heal but Cat was sure it could happen- It just had too!

Vincent and Catherine drove back to her dorm; they'd decided to spend the night apart- both of them were drained from such a long day, they had bid their good-nights with promises of tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the unusually slow update- work got in the way *BOOO*. This chapter is a little short, like a filler, I just wanted to give you all at-least a little something for all your patience! I will try to update a longer chapter tomorrow. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Catherine woke up when the summer sun started to warm up her bare back and shoulders, Cat turned over to face Vincent- he had his lips pursed into a smile, she couldn't believe how far her and Vincent had come in the past nine months.

It was now the last day of college before summer break and the pain of her mother's death was more bearable for her and her family.

Vincent and Catherine had both had their last day of classes yesterday and had planned a day of romance.

* * *

Catherine reached over and started lightly tracing her fingertips around Vincent's face, Vincent pursed his lips further, and she trailed her fingers lower brushing against his chest and abs. Just as Cat's hand was about to slip underneath the blanket Vincent's hand softly clamped around her wrist and flipped himself over with his knee's either side of her body, Vincent pinned her hands above her head and started nuzzling and nibbling at her neck, and peppered her with wet slow kisses down towards her chest.

Cat moaned out and arched up toward him.

"Hmmm, what are you doing Mr Keller?" she sighed out.

"I'm starting the day of romance right now!" He smirked as he ran his hand from her knee up to her breast giving it a light squeeze and sucking at her neck, Cat moaned out again.

Vincent released her other hand, allowing her the pleasure to rake her nails down his back, he roamed both of his hands over her body reveling in the feel of her silky smooth skin. Catherine couldn't control herself arching up to him whilst pulling him closer to her; she kissed him with wild abandon- sucking his tongue in and out of her mouth mimicking the movements she so desperately needed him to do to her.

Taking notice of Catherine's –not so subtle- hints Vincent gave in and entered her slowly, Cat breathed out a succession of "yes's" and sucked on his shoulder to muffle the scream she wanted to release, Vincent moaned and growled as he suckled on her breast- his movements becoming frantic because of the noises coming out of Cat's pretty pink lips. The two lovers reached their goal with each other's names escaping their throats.

* * *

Sometime later…

Vincent and Cat were still wrapped up in the sheets holding each other close.

"So" Vince started to say "What would you like to do today?"

"Hmmm, Stay in bed all day?!" They both giggled "Actually I would like to have a picnic on the big greenery. I saw lots of couples doing that there last year when I first came here and thought it be nice to do that myself one day! I was just missing one vital piece!"

"Oh and what was that?" Cat's beautiful man quipped.

"You! Well- any man actually but, I'm glad that man is you though, you're perfect." She smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you clarified that! I'd hate to think you're only with me for my boyish good looks." He smirked.

Cat laughed "You have boyish good looks? I must have missed that!"

"Ohh you cheeky minx, you'll pay for that!"

"Really? How?"

"You just wait and see! One thing's for certain- that picnic has been pushed back for at least another hour!"

Vincent began to torture Catherine with caresses, oh he was going to take his sweet wicked time with her, she would be reminding him of his boyish charm every day after this!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next one as promised, and much longer than the last :D The next chapter will be the last and hopefully will be up tomorrow! As ever please review! Much love to you all! X**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Cat and Vincent were sat on the soft brown blanket under a tree on the big greenery; Catherine was sat between Vincent's legs leaning her back against his chest and he had his arms wrapped snugly around her trim waist.

"This is nice." Vincent mumbled into her hair.

Cat responded by tipping her head back and kissing the underside of his chin.

They had been sat there for a little while after having had the most delicious picnic taking in the scenery, Cat had noticed a few girls stop and look at them and the other couples scattered around much like she had before she had a great boyfriend to do this with, also, Cat saw many of said girls ogling over her Vincent- Cat had become accustomed to this a lot in the 9 months they had been together, she didn't really mind though she trusted Vincent with her body, heart and soul! She actually rather liked that other women appreciated her man and the looks on their face's when they'd realise he was taken by her.

Vincent broke into her thoughts by planting kisses on her cheek and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, Cat immediately reacted by shivering, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and let out a sigh.

"If you don't stop that everyone here is going to get a good dose of PDA coming their way!"

Vincent giggled "I'm sorry, but, I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and not one response from you! You were lucky that's all I did, I was contemplating having my way with you right here and now, I think some more teasing is in order after that quip you made at me this morning." Vincent chuckled and began tickling her thigh again.

"Hmm, I think you punished me enough this morning I do believe I was quivering for half an hour after what you did to me! What were you trying to talk to me about anyway?"

"You were weren't you, oh but what a sight you were lying there shaking, sweaty and spent- like a goddess!"

"Vinceeeennt" Cat breathed elongating his name, trying to contain herself she was having very vivid memories about this morning and it was making her quake all over again. "What were you saying before you needed to get my attention?"

Vincent nibbled on her earlobe before finally answering her. "I was just asking if you were ready to leave yet, it's almost two so, I thought we could take a stroll into town before we had to head back and get ready for dinner at 5."

"Yes okay, let's just run our stuff from the picnic back to my room."

* * *

A little while later after they had taken their things back to Cat's room Vincent and Cat found themselves walking through the busy streets of the town.

They had been walking around for about an hour when Cat stopped in front of a jewellery store. Catherine stood there and admired the delicate ring that had caught her eye, it was a gold band, it had a vertical rectangle that had a diamond in it as well as diamonds all along the band, the ring was just like the one her mother had- which devastatingly had been misplaced at the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked and then he too saw the ring- even though he'd never met her mother Cat had talked about her countless times and showed him a picture or two, she had pointed out the ring to him when looking at pictures she had always loved that ring, her mother had even let her borrow it for senior prom; it had been promised to her one day in the future. Cat just didn't realise how soon that would be.

"Yeah fine, just that ring you know- I know it isn't my mom's one and doesn't have the sentimental value, but just to have something like hers that she treasured so much would be amazing. It's a shame its $200 and I don't have that kinda cash lying around."

"I know sweetie, maybe one day though! Come on let's head back." Vincent wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, she would have cried had he not put his strong arms around her- God she was so grateful to have him in her life.

When Vincent and Cat got back to campus they went their own separate ways to get ready, she was really excited about this meal, it was a double date with Tess and her boyfriend J.T after 6 months of dating- Tess finally allowed Vincent to meet him.

That fact made Cat laugh especially since even Tess' own blood brothers and father met him before Vincent- Vincent's over protective quality is what made him most lovable though – mostly!

* * *

Cat had changed into a coral pink backless; crisscross chiffon dress that stopped a couple inches off of her knee accompanied with nude shoes, gold hoops and bangles.

When she met Vincent outside by the car she nearly leaped into his arms and took him in the car- he looked so sexy in black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"My, my –Mr Keller you look outstanding, I could rip the clothes off your back right now!" She let her eyes drop to the front of his pants and licked her lips.

He smiled "And to think when we first met you were a shy little virgin! I've created a lioness- what ever shall I do with you?"

"No- the question is what am I going to do to you when I get you alone? I think I owe you at least half an hour's worth of time when I was completely useless to the world after you played my body like a violin." Cat said as she pushed herself up against him cupping his manhood in her soft hand.

"Uhh, you know I have to drive now Catherine how am I supposed to do that now my pants are painfully tight?"

Cat just gave a sinfully sweet laugh.

* * *

Later in the evening both couples were at the table of a nice restaurant earning glares for their rather loud laughter, they couldn't help it though Tess' boyfriend J.T was just too funny!

"Okay these glares are making me need a 'Tums'" J.T half joked in that snarky way he does.

That was it the table were in hysterics again.

After they had all finished desert they said their goodbyes.

"Bye Cat I'm sure I will see you around Vincent's during the summer!" Tess said as she gave her first female best friend the biggest hug she could muster.

"Yes you will we've made plans to go each other's luckily my dad is totally 'in love' with Vincent and is begging for him to come visit." Both of the girls laughed- only Vincent could be the type of guy to impress her dad, Cat felt rather sorry for Heather she was going to find it rather difficult getting her father's approval of any guy after Cat had brought this gem of a man home.

* * *

It was 3 weeks into the summer both Vincent and Cat had been missing each other like crazy, but that was about to change, Vincent was on his way to pick Cat up she was going to stay at his family home for the week.

Cat was in her bedroom packing her final bits and pieces when she heard his car pull up, she ran down the stairs- straight out the door and flew into his arms knocking the air out of him.

"Wow I think it's safe to say some one missed me!" The overly good looking pre-med student said as he held Cat back with just as much force.

"Yes so much! I never want to spend this much time away from you again." She whispered into his chest as she breathed in his scent that drove her wild and weak in the knees.

Catherine kissed goodbye to her family and loaded her things into the back of the car, they traveled the hour's drive mostly in silence listening to the radio and holding hands, soon enough they reached Vincent's family home.

* * *

They were welcomed in by his parents, they were a lovely couple who doted on their last child and accepted Cat with all their hearts after the first day they met, his parents had never seen Vincent so happy in the presence of anyone else before- Cat was his shining star and it was obvious to anyone who looked into his eyes.

They had been there for a few hours Vincent had shown Cat around his childhood room, the gardens, living room and extravagant dining room he had also briefly showed her his brother's room's – they stood exactly the same as the day they left for college too. Had they not passed his parents may have used them for a gym or office but now that they've gone those rooms were never to be touched.

The old and young couple alike sat down for a lovely roast beef dinner.

"Oh Misses Keller, this is amazing it's been a long time since I've had a proper home-cooked meal, probably since before my mom passed away." Cat praised her boyfriend's mother between bites.

"Well I'm so glad then that you like it! And please call me Sharon!" His mother smiled.

"I love it, and thank you!" Cat smiled her most charming smile back.

As Vincent sat back and watched the love of his life (and yes he realised he was young and many people would say he was too young to know what love is, but- he knew- Catherine was the women he would marry one day!) and his parent's bond he knew his life at this very moment couldn't be any better.

* * *

That night Cat and Vince were lying in bed snuggled up and relaxing in each other's arms.

"I'm surprised that my parents let us sleep in the same bed before I met you they were very strict about that stuff." Vince said rather amused.

Catherine giggled "Well don't expect this at my house my father may have slipped just after my mother died, but I'm pretty sure he knew we wouldn't be up to any nookie in the state I was in."

Vincent snorted "Nookie? Seriously where do you get these terms from?"

"Never you mind!"

Vincent began playing his usual tricks and began nibbling at her neck.

"Vincent! Stop! Your mom said no funny business!" Cat was giggling.

"Oh come on, she doesn't really believe that we won't do anything!"

"Well those were your parents rules and I'm sticking to them, they like me and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

"You won't-"

"-If I stick to their rules that's right." Cat interrupted. "If you want to have your way with me then we'll just have to stay in a B&B for an hour or two maybe even 3." She winked and kissed him biting on his lower lip.

"You tease." He laughed out.

That night they both fell asleep happy and looking forward to spending the rest of the summer together, they were also slightly hot and bothered at being so close but not being able to make love to one another, Vincent may be booking that B&B sooner rather than later!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here it is the VERY last chapter :( It has been a pleasure writing this fic! There will MOST certainly be a sequel,but, probably not for another month or so as I have lots of events coming up :D Thank you to everyone who read and to those who reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Love you all millions!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Unfortunately, I'm not quite that lucky) I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was now October- Cat and Vincent had the best summer either of them had ever had, they wished it didn't have to end, but now Cat was now a sophomore and Vincent a senior they were both looking forward to the year ahead.

"Happy one year anniversary" Vincent whispered in Cat's ear as she stirred in her sleep.

Cat opened her eyes slowly and smiled, Vincent placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Catherine turned over and replied his kiss with a fiery one of her own. "And a happy anniversary to you too."

Vincent turned around to his bedside draw and pulled a card and roses, he handed them to her, and she smiled at him again taking in the flowers scent.

"They're beautiful, thank you, but I thought we said no gifts until our date later?"

"We did, which is why it's a good job these aren't your gifts then isn't it?" Vincent smirked, he the rose from the bed and started to get dressed. "Come on Ms Chandler time to get out of bed, I'm taking you to breakfast."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

After Cat had gotten herself dressed to they walked hand in hand in the crisp autumn breeze, when they stopped Cat realised where they were- it was the diner they had eaten the time Tess had tricked them. Thank God for Tess!

When they walked in they were greeted by a waitress and took the nearest booth an orange juice was ordered for each of them and in homage to the last time they were here one year and a day ago they had the same meals- Bacon and Eggs for Vincent and Pancakes smothered in Honey for Cat.

* * *

Breakfast had been delicious but Vincent wasn't quite ready to finish the day date yet, he drove them to the city and did the tourist thing. Even though both he and Cat had lived in New York their whole lives they had never really _seen _it, to see their city the way tourists did- with dazzled eyes and amazement- they understood how lucky they were to live there. They had been in the city for a few hours when they decided to head back home.

Vincent had spent the whole day spoiling Cat and he had a plan for the evening too.

* * *

He had dropped Cat off at her dorm and told her to dress to the nines tonight they were going somewhere REALLY nice, once ready she was to wait outside he had a surprise for her he said she would know it when she saw it.

Catherine had brought a long green dress (almost the same colour as her eyes when the light hit them) just for this occasion she accessorised with diamond studs, a gold charm bracelet Vincent had bought her for her birthday and gold strappy shoes.

Currently Cat had been stood waiting outside for 5 minutes when she spotted her surprise- it was a horse and carriage!

* * *

Catherine was helped inside the carriage; she had been traveling for about half an hour when she came to a stop right outside the nicest restaurant she had ever seen. She scanned around for her boyfriend when she spotted him stood right outside the eatery dressed in the finest suit imaginable.

Cat stepped out of the cart and walked over to him, Vincent took her hand and pulled her flush against him, he kissed her hard- licking the gloss of his lip. "Mmm you taste incredible, let's get inside before our dinner plans go out the window."

Catherine smiled and let him lead her inside.

The restaurant was very extravagant inside there were chandeliers hanging down, crystal lamps all around and the tables were draped with white table linen which had vanilla scented candles as centre pieces.

They were lead to a table by a hostess, when the drinks and meals had been ordered Cat looked up to see Vincent looking the most nervous she had ever seen him.

"Vincent are you okay?" She reached her hand over the table to stroke her thumb along the back of his hand to help him relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just want this night to be perfect for you." Vincent flashed his pearly whites at her as reassurance.

They had almost finished their meals when Vincent cleared his throat; Cat looked up at him as he took her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Catherine, this year has been the best year of my life, I know it's been hard for you with your mom passing but I want you to know how strong you are and lucky your sister, father and I am to have you in our lives. I thank God and Tess every day for bringing us together." Cat laughed at the comment about Tess as tears pricked at her eyes. "I know that were so young and still have so much to learn so that's why-" Vincent pulled out a black velvet ring box and opened it- it was the ring she saw in the shop just before summer, the one exactly like her mothers. "This is not a proposal but a promise to be there for you every day for all your wants and needs and a promise to make this a proposal one day!"

Catherine choked back her tears.

"Vincent I-I don't know what to say, thank you! I can't believe you brought me that ring. You're right this year has been amazing and I know that without you I wouldn't have coped with the death of my mom but when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. I'm so grateful to have you in my life and I to will promise to be there for all your wants and needs and whenever you decide to make this promise a proposal I will most definitely say yes!"

Vincent leant over the table to kiss her, he wiped a few stray tears that had run down her cheeks, he then slipped the ring on her ring finger.

Both of them had decided to skip dessert and head home to bed- the need to tell each other how much they loved with one another without using words becoming un-bearable.

* * *

As soon as Vincent parked the car they ran inside.

When they got to his room the door had barely shut before Vincent pushed Cat up against it- his hand on every inch of her body. Cat eagerly pulled at his suit jacket ripping it off, her hands fell lower un-buckling his belt and un-zipped his fly.

Vincent spun her around and un-did her dress leaving it pool around her feet, when he got a look at her just stood there in her heels, sparkling jewellery and black-lace underwear- his body went into a frenzy.

The rest of Vincent's clothes were quickly discarded with lightning speed he picked Cat up pushing her up against the door once again, Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist as the back of her head lightly hit the door, Vincent was grinding his hips against her like his life depended on it he was holding her up with one hand while the other treasured her breast.

Cat arched her back thrusting her breast further into his hand; he then switched his hand for his mouth. The feeling of his large erection grinding on her still lace sex and his tongue on her breast drove her to climax without him.

When Catherine was coherent again she slid down Vincent's body on shaky legs, Vincent wasn't going to let her off easily though, as soon as her feet touched the ground he nipped at her neck and removed the scraps of material still protecting her modesty, he got her to the bed and began to give his much wanted attention to her- this time Vincent to got his reward and it wouldn't be the only time that night.

The next morning Vincent woke up to a very smiley Catherine.

"Well I see someone enjoyed last night." He laughed.

"Yes I did actually, thanks to a certain brilliant handsome man." Cat reached over and kissed him intensely.

Vincent smiled against her lips.

"I'm glad."

"The only thing I wish I could have changed about last night is controlling myself so I could have actually given you your gift to! I completely forgot I'm sorry!"

"So wait? Your sexy little body wasn't my gift?" Vincent pretended to be shocked.

"No, but it could be your birthday present again!" She winked.

Cat took out a blue box from the draw and handed it to him- when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a thick gold chain that had a pendant on it. The pendant was what was special though it was the crest of the firehouse his brothers worked at.

"Ho- how did you know what crest to get?" Vincent was at a loss for words.

"Your mom I had her scan me a picture of it so I could have it made."

"Cat, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Hey, the money doesn't matter every cent was worth the look on your face right now!"

Her gift had stirred up another hours' worth of incredible love making from him.

There first anniversary had been great- there was just one anniversary coming up that Cat wasn't looking forward too!

* * *

The day that Cat had been dreading had finally arrived her mom's death had been one year ago yet it felt like only yesterday she'd been torn away at the hands of those evil men, she hoped they felt remorseful every day they sat there rotting in their prison cell's.

The day had started of better than she expected when Tess, J.T and Vincent showed up to take her out- taking her mind off things.

It was now time to go home for a family meal they had planned to eat her mom's favourite food (pineapple and ham pizza) and listen to her favourite songs (80's power ballads) of course Vincent was going to be accompanying her.

Dinner had gone by with a lot of tears and laughs, it was both nice to talk about her mom all night and painful, and of course with talking about the night her mom was taken brought back the images she fought so long and hard to banish from her mind- that was okay though Cat knew with her families support and Vincent by her side she could keep the memories at bay.

It was 7pm Vince and Cat decided to head back to campus but not before stopping of to visit her mom's headstone, she had wanted to go with her dad and Heather but they found it too difficult to go there for now.

* * *

Cat had spoken to her mom and had been sat in front of her headstone in Vincent's arms for the last 20 minutes just soaking up the serenity of being in the presence of her two favourite people in the world.

* * *

Were Vincent and Catherine going to be together forever? They didn't know! They sure hoped so and had promised themselves to be but after all they were still only in college.

All they knew was for right now they were so in love and Vincent was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

All they could hope for now was a life-time of happiness- and as Cat said once before with Vincent by her side she could do anything and he could with her there too!


End file.
